Confusión
by Kagome Wolf
Summary: Sesshomaru y Kagome son marido y mujer desde hace ya cinco años, más su matrimonio no se obtuco de la forma más romántica ya que sus familis los habían comprometido. Kagome ama profundamente a Sesshomaru, pero no sabe si él le corresponde, y entre un momento turbulento de sus vidas cierto moreno llegara para confundirla y despertará en Sesshomaru lo que él prefiere mantener dormido
1. Amanecer

Hola, ok aquí esta me bello fics, nació en , pero como ya aprendi a usar Fanfiction decididi publicarlo aquí también XD, disfrutenlo :'3..

* * *

Despertó sonriente ante la alarma de su despertador, estiró su mano y presionó el boton para que parará, se sentó en la cama y estiro sus brazos, le sonrió vivasmente al día.

\- Hoy será diferente- Se animó esperanzada, miró a su lado el lugar vacío, no se preocupó sabia que a él le gustaba levantarse muy temprano. Se levantó de la cama dejando de cubrir con las sabanas su voluptuoso cuerpo cubierto con aquel sensual camisón rosa con detalles de encaje negro en los extremos y escote del mismo, para tener 25 años ella se conservaba muy bien, o eso le decian siempre sus amigas y compañeras de trabajo, y ¿Por qué no?, bastantes hombres también.

Caminó por la amplia habitación y se dirigió al baño, hoy debía ser diferente, tenia esperanza.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Suspiró desepcionada, su esperanza se había destruido en trocitos, otra vez él había sido frio e indiferente con ella, eso la ponían tan triste, estacionó su auto en el aparcamiento, en el lugar que era exclusivamente para ella y bajo de su BMW, tomo sus carpetas y bolso del asiento trasero y se dirigió aun con su aire triste al establecimiento que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, a pesar de ser tan joven, era una de las más exitosas diseñadoras de ropa del país, tenia su propio taller de ropa al cual en este momento se dirigía, la construcción de su lugar de trabajo le parecía magnifica, aquel edificio de tres plantas, elegantemente pintado por fuera de un verde obscuro intenso, su color favorito, con grandes ventanales al frente y rodeado de aquel impecable estacionamento, simplemente estaba en casa.

Pero aun así la perfección de su ámbito laboral no mejoraba su humor, suspiró nuevamente forzando una sonrisa y cruzó la puerta de grueso cristal frente a ella, de inmediato sus compañeros de teabajo la recibieron sonrientes, a pesar de ser la jefa de todos ellos ella los llamaba así, pues sino se sentiría incomoda al ser tratada como alguien superior. Sonrió más animadamente al ver a su amiga y secretaria personal Sango Taijiya acercarse, camino junto con ella hacía el ascensor.

\- Buenos días Kagome- Saludó la castaña amablemente, ella devolvió el saludo gustosa. - El señor Taishi Kaoru llamo, quiere saber si ya hay algun avance con la nueva linea de ropa por el invierno- Informo al subir a la instalación mecánica y precionar el boton que las llevaría al tercer piso el cual era oficina y taller de su jefa y mejor amiga.

\- Dile que mañana le estare enviando por la carpeta con los nuevos diseños, o mejor citalo aquí así podremos discutir la fecha de lanzamiento y publicidad- Explicó con calma, luego las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambas salieron hacia la gran habitación ahí presente. En el fondo frente el ventanal se encontraba un fino escritorio de caoba pulcramente limpio y ordenado, acompañándolo estaba un sillón obscuro y cómodo tras él y frentebal mismo dos pero no tan comodos como el primero, eran un poco más pequeños. A unod metros del escritorio se encontraba otro escritorio pero este era diferente, ese tenia la estructura de arriba más alzada y con detalles de madera arriba y abajo con una hoja blanca preparada, aun lado de el se encontraba un lapicero con varios lapices de diferentes texturas y otros de colores, ahí era donde Kagome diseñaba y gráficaba sus modelos. Y al otro lado de la habitación se situaba una puerta pintada con fino barniz rojo, ahí se encontraba la oficina de Sango la cual no se quedaba atrás, pues ella había arreglado su amplia oficina de manera elegante.

\- Perfecto, entonces debo suponer que esa carita se debe a cierto idiota- Cambió de tema radicalmente como su amiga y la vio algo seria.

Kagome suspiro, no podía engañarla, ella la conocia bien, y que bueno que Kikyo no estaba, sino ya estaría escuchando sus incoherencias que la divertian tanto, diría algo como "Voy a matar al desgraciado" o "¿No te molesta si le corto el pene verdad?", era tan tierna y loca a la vez, por suerte ella estaba en su trabajo ahora y no podía venir a decir maldades.

\- Aah, si pero.. Él es así- Dijo al sonreír tristemente para difigirse a su escritorio y sentarse tras este en su comodo sillón.

\- Ay Kag, no sé como resistes tanto, yo ya lo hubiera mandado al demonio- Dijo algo triste por su amiga, admiraba su resistencia y como se mantenía firme y cariñosa con su esposo, para ella era un cretino insensible, pero nada podía hacer, ella lo amaba.

\- No digas esas cosas, a mi me gusta tal y como es- Dijo para no preocuparla al abrir unos documentos ydistraerse un poco.

\- Aaah, si tu lo dices, debo volver al trabajo pero ya sabes, en cuanto lo ordenes llamo a Kikyo y nos vamos a patearle el frio trasero a tu lindo esposo, ¿Eh?- Le guiño un ojo y se marchó a su oficina, dejando a su amiga de mejor humor, se sentía tan bien de tener esas amigas.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Estiró sus brazos y cuerpo al por fin terminar su jornada de trabajo, luego de una sesión de dibujo diseñando y creando lo que tante le gustaba y apasionaba tuvo que seleccionar telas, colores, clasificar tallas y zapatos para terminar discutiendo el nombre de la nueva linea de ropa, estaba algo cansada pero aun así había sido un gran día.

Miró su reloj de muñeca el cual marcaba las 18:32 pm, no era tan tarde, además de que su amado llegaría tarde hoy. Sin más se montó en su auto y se dirigió al centro comercial, haría unas compras de algunas cosas que le faltaban de uso personal, unas libretas e hilos para coser q ir e usaba en casa, pues su pasión eran las prendas y no lo podía evitar, y no podía encargarle eso a la mucama de la casa, solo ella misma conocía sus gustos por los hilos y telas que quería y no podía encargarselo a nadie más.

Llegó al gran centro comercial de aquella zona y aparcó su auto antes de tomar solo su bolso salió del mismo, dirigiéndose con un mejor humor comparado de como salió de casa, el trabajo siempre la animaba. Cubierta en esa falda con vuelo a tablas azul y su camisa blanca con mangas hasta los codos, acompañados por una chaqueta azul y unos tacones de no tan altos negros a juego con su bolso, dejando su chaqueta abierta la cual dejaba ver el escote de la camisa la cual tenía desabrochada dos botones dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos, que si bien no eran muy grandes tampoco eran pequeños, eran perfectos para ella pues le incomodaria si fueran muy grandes.

Entro al gran establecimiento, seguridad en la entrada solo la vio pasar sin incombenientes, su larga melena azabache se ondeo a causa del fresco aire que ahi habia, quizás por el aire acondicionado.

Una vez ya tenía todo lo que buscaba se dirigió a las escaleraa electricas con una sonrisa, sujetando sus bolsas livianas a causa de la ligeresa de sus compras, pues no era mucho lo que había necesitado. Al estar algo distraída no noto al joven que venía frente a ella y sin más choco contra el firme pecho del mismo.

\- ¡Oh!, lo siento- Se disculpó apenada.

\- Descuide no hay...- Su voz se acortó al ver a la ya mujer frente a él. - ¿Kagome?- Aun no se lo creía.

La nombrada levantó la mirada curiosa al oír su nombre de un supuesto desconocido, aun así se quedo sin habla al verlo con detenimiento.

\- ¿K-Koga?- Cuestionó aun sorprendida, Había pasado tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Oh Kagome!- La abrazó con efusividad, ya se había convertido en una bella mujer. - Cuanto tiempo que ha pasado, ¡Estoybtan feliz de verte!- Se separó por un momento de ella pero sin romper el abrazo.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, Koga!, ¡Te extrañe tanto!- Dijo al verlo con ojos brillosos, en verdad estaba muy feliz, hace ya Ocho años que no se veían, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?; el tierno chico que conoció en la secundaria y que siempre la trataba con dulzura y cariño, su mejor amigo del cual era inseparable, pero luego de que se enterará de su compromiso de cierta forma se fueron distanciando, hasta quebel se fue de la ciudad y no lo volvió a ver, hasta ahora. - ¿Donde te habías metido?, me hiciste falta- Dijo al soltar un par de lagrimas y hundirse en el pecho del moreno de cole ta a alta, el cual la miró enternecido y la apretó más a él, analizandola con sus penetrantes ojos azules, físicamente había cambiado, aun así la sentía como siempre, la dulce niña de la cual se enamoró.

\- Lo siento, pero... ah es complicado- Le sonrió con ternura como en antaño. - ¿Pero qué te parece si te explicó tomando un café? - Propuso al volver a separarse para verla, secó sus lágrimas delicadamente y la vio sonreir.

\- ¡Claro que sí!, Tenemos mucho de que hablar- Aceptó emocionada.

Ambos se encontraban ya en una cafetería de aquel centro comercial qye fue testigo de su reencuentro, riendo y charlando animadamente como solian hacerlo años atras.

Kagome dejo de reír y aun sin borrar su sonrisa, preguntó tristemente. - ¿Por qué te fuiste?-.

Koga ya se esperaba aquella pregunta, pero no tendría pelos en la lengua al responder.

\- Porque tu te canarias con Taisho y ya no me necesitarías, además tenia más cosas que hacer- Explico al también sonreír trsitemente viendo el anillo de matrimonio en la mano de aquella mujer la cual seguía siendo tan importante en su corazón, confirmando así que tal compromuso informado al irse se desarrolló con bien, cómo detestaba a Sesshomaru Taisho, el siempre tuvo lobque él tanro anhelaba y parecía no importarle, el corazón de Kahome estaba en sus manos y a ese sujeto; parecía no importarle, como lo detestaba por eso. Apenas supo de su compromiso temprano su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, y los pedazos se incendiaron al saber que Kagome lo amaba y estaba de acuerdo con aquella unión, fue simplemente demoledor para él. Por eso en un arranque de furia termino por empacar y largarse lo más lejos posible de ella, solo lo eria más y más con vos tan solo verla. Él la amaba tanto y ella parecía no notarlo.

Bajobla mirada para apartar aquellos recuerdos, no creyó que al volver se la encontraría tan pronto.

\- Y.. ¿Ya tienes hijos?- Cuestionó con cierto pesar estando seguro de que así sería, pues Kagome amaba los niños y su mayor sueño era ser madre, él lo sabia bien, pero dolía que esos pequeños jo fueran suyos también.

\- No- Respondió con cierta tristeza, sorprendiendo ligeramente al moreno. - Sesshomaru decidió esperar un poco sobre eso- Con algo de decepción miro el h u meante liquido obscuro en su tasa.

\- Que raro, pensé que lo convenserias- Dijo con cierto alivio, sonraria tonto, pero había venido a ver si tenía la oportunidad de recuperarla, saber si era feliz y de no ser así, arrevatarsela a Taisho, estaba seguro de que no la merecia. - ¿Cómo te trata Taisho?- Cuestionó conteniendose de llamarlo por un insulto en vez de por su apellido.

\- Pues.. Él no ha cambiado, pero sabes que lo amo tal y como es- Dijo Al sonreir casi forzadamente.

\- Osea que sigue siendo un imbécil- Frunció el ceño, ahora lo detestaba más, Sesshomaru siempre rra frio y distante con todos, igual con Kagome, jamás lo vio ser cariñoso o atento con ella, al menos no frente a él ni frente a nadie, y quizás ni frente a ella, jamás entendió porqué era así, pero eso ahora le daba una ventaja. - ¿Eres feliz?- La miró seriamente esperando su respuesta.

\- Apesar de su indiferencia él fue cariñoso conmigo en ciertas ocasiones, y con estar a su lado yo me conformo, así que sí, soy feliz- Aceptó, aunque Sesshomaru no fuera tan atento o tierno con ella, lo amaba y demasiado, además él había aceptado sin objeción casarse con ella cuando sus familiar lo propusieron, no sabía si la amaba, pero estaba segura de que la quería.

\- Por lobque veo no del todo- Él no había olvidado las expresiones de ella, sabía que no era del todo feliz, antes irradiaba vida y felicidad, y aunqye ahora también lo hiciera, no era tan intenso como antes, el brillo de sus ojos era más opaco, y eso lo entristecia a él también. - Ven, te llevaré a un lugar qte te gustara- Quería hacerla feliz, aunqye sea solo por unas horas.

\- Pero... Debo ir a casa y mi auto esta..- Trató de explicarle.

\- Sin excusas, anda esta cerca de aquí, prometo traerte luego de nuevo por tu auto- La miró suplicante y ella no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Estaba aburrido en su amplia oficina decorada elegantemente, corrió uno de sus largos mechones de cabello plateado tras su espalda para que no le molestara, miró sin emoción aparente como una de las ele d antes puertas de roble de su oficina se habrían con lentitud.

\- La secretaria ya se fue- Oyó una sensual voz femenina la cual se acercaba insinuante, una mujer de cuerpo exuberante y ropas insinuosas rodeo su escritorio y agilmente se sentó sobre sus piernas. - Digame, Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Tiene un tiempito para mi?- Su voz sensual le susurro al oído, y aunque no obtuvo ninguna expresión de su rostro sabia que su respuesta era Sí, así había sido desde hace un par de meses.

No dijo nada y poso sus grandes manos en las caderas femeninas, admitía que se sentía de cierta forma culpable de tener una amante, ver el dulce rostro de Kagome al llegar a casa y recibirlo con amor le sacaba factura con un gran peso de culpabilidad, y aunque no lo dejara ver la quería demasiado, pero simplemente no podía resistir sus deseos masculinos, menos con aquella mujer que prometía mucho placer.

\- Espero que hayas cerrado bien la pueta, Kagura- Dijo con su voz firme y carente de sentimiento, no sentia nada por esa mujer que no fuera deseo y cuando se cansará la desecharia sin piedad, así era él, pues en el amanecer a su lado solo quería a Kagome, y a nadie más...

* * *

¡Bien!, espero que les haya gustado, dejad su comentario please XD, bey n.n


	2. Sensaciones Nuevas

Aquí el segundo cap, espero sea de su agrado n.n, nos leemos abajito :v..

* * *

La noche se hacía presente en el cielo, cubriendo la gran ciudad de Tokyo con su manto nocturno, la luna en su cuarto menguante se posaba imponente entre la obscuridad de la noche, siendo rideada por las estrellas escasas que se dejaban ver a los ojos humanos, a causa de la contaminación lumínica. Una joven de larga cabellera azabache y tiernos ojos de un color de chocolate intenso, miraba curiosa al moreno de cuerpo bien formado, cabello largo, tan obscuro como el ébano, amarrado a una coleta alta mientras dus penetrantes ojos de un azul-seleste mostraban cierto misterio y diversión, mientras ambos avanzaban en el espacioso estacionamiento de aquel centro comercial tan concurrido hacia el auto del moreno.

\- Ya Koga, ¿Vas a decirme a donde vamos?- Cuestionó con curiosidad evidente.

\- No, pero se paciente- Dijo al sonreír ampliamente, era divertido tenerla con la duda.

\- Mm, bien. Pero ¿Sabes? Sigo odiando las sorpresas- Dijo al fingir algo de enojo y ver como el joven sacaba de su bolsillo lo que deberian ser las llaves de su auto.

\- Está te gustará- Aseguró divertido al abrirle con caballerosidad la puerta del auto y la veía subir sonriente, al momento el también subió, solo que en el asiento del conductor.

\- Bueno, aun así no sé porque tanto misterio- Dijo al hacer un puchero, viendose tierna ante los ojos del moreno.

\- Ya, se paciente- Dijo al borde se la risa, encendió el motor del auto y salio del aparcamiento de aquel gran centro de comercio.

Luego de aproximadamente treinta minutos de viaje, entre charlas y risas, el auto se detuvo y ambos bajaron del mismo.

Kagome observo la espaciosa zona verde en la que se encontraban, una de las escasas de la ciudad de Tokyo pero la más grande, quiso tratar de reconocer el lugar pero la voz del oji-seleste la distrajo.

\- Antes de llegar; quiero que te cubras los ojos- Se posó ágil mente tras ella y cubrió sus ojos al posar sus manos sobre los mismos.

\- Vaya, que emoción- Dijo divertida e intrigada por el lugar.

Koga sonrió ante su ternura y comenzó a caminar, sin separarse de ella en ningun momento, él también hace mucho tiempo que no iba a aquel lugar, en verdad le daba tanta nostalgia estar ahí. Kagome sentía que viene estaba en un lugar conocido mientras caminaban, es como si la sensación de nostalgia estaria impregnada en aquel lugar, suspiroal inhalar el embriagador aroma a verde que ahí había, sintiendiendo la agradable sensación calida que le traía a su corazón aquel natural lugar.

Al llegar al punto fijo que buscaba en aquella zona de vegetación, el moreno miro aquella construcción de madera con nostalgia y alegría, pues aun se encontraba ahí y eso lo ponía muy feliz, se acercó sutilmente al oído de la azabache.

\- Espero que recuerdes esto- Susurro causandonun ligero temblor en ella, la miro enternecido ante su inocencia y aparto las manos del rostro de una ansiosa Kagome.

La joven de ojos chocolates abrió los ojos algo emocionada, al momento de visualizar bien el lugar los mismo se abrieron grandemente, para al instante llenarse de nostalgia y un sentimiento de calidez.

\- Este lugar es..- Miró el kiosco de madera algo vieja alzarse orgullosamente entre la vegetación, resaltando su pintura blanca, aunque algo desgastada por el pasar de los años, entre elncolor verde del lugar, a pesar de estar entre la obscura noche, la luna iluminaba lo suficiente el kiosco y su estructura comobparabque Kagome lobreconociera a la perfección ¿Como olvidarlo?, ese Kiosco que fue testigo de tantos momentos felices de su vida, al igual que infelices.

\- Sí, el lugar donde nos conocimos- Dijo al ver los alrededores con cariño, recordando la graciosa forma en la que se conocieron, para luego concurrir ese lugar con frecuencia y llenarlo de risas y llantos, abrazos y peleas, cariño y amor..

\- ¿Recuerdas Cómo nos conocimos?- Cuestionó alegremente al avanzar hacia el kiosco y subir sus bajos escalones para adentrarse en el mismo, su vieja madera se mantenía firme a pesar de los años, y el techo se mantenía intacto al igual que toda la construcción, rodeada de enrredareras de algunas plantas cercanas.

\- Claro, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- Se paro junto a ella en la bella construcción de madera, a pesar de no ser muy espaciosa, su valor sentimental era tanto, que seria capaz de llorar si algo pasaba con este lugar, ybera difícil hacerlo llorar. - Teniamos Quince años. Yo estaba deprimido sentado en los escalones de ahí, cuando escuche un grito, luegi tu apareciste corriendo de haya- Señaló unos arbustos a unos metros. - Gritando que habias visto una serpiente jajaja- Rio con diversion y cariño ante el recuerdo. - Yo me acerque a ayidarte y me lo agradesiste, ambos nos quedamos aquí un rato y notaste mi tristeza, te quedaste a mi lado durante toda la tarde y me animaste considerablemente, luego de ese día nos cruzabamos constantemente, en la calle, en la heladería, y hasta en la escuela. Luego fuimos concurriendo este lugar seguido, charlando de nuestras vidas y riendo, asi nos hicimos amigos- Dijo con sumo aprecio por aquellos recuerdos que habitaban en su corazón.

\- ¡Los mejores amigos!- Corrigió animada y más alegre, el que lo recordará la hacia sentir tan bien, como hace mucho no se sentía. Se acercó a uno de los soportes del kiosco que daba hacía afuera apoyandose en el mismoby mirando los árboles y demás plantas con sentimiento, aquel lugar no había cambiado casi en nada.

\- Jaja, claro que si- Acepto aquello y por un momento una sonrisa triste se dejo ver en su rostro, agradeció que ella estuviera con los brazos apoyados en el soporte de madera y mirando hacia afuera, no quería que notara su tristeza. Suspiró, se armó bde valor y se acercó a ella, apoyandose de igual forma y bastante cerca.

\- ¿Sabes?- Se ganó su atención, ella volteo a verlo atenta. - En esos tiempos yo estaba tontamente enamorado de ti- Vio con ternura su sorpresa y su sonrojo. - Siempre creí que algún día me aceptarias y serías mi novia, que luego nos casariamos y hariamos nuestra boda justo aquí- Dijo mirando el kiosco con ternura, antes lo imaginaba decorado y arreglado, perfecto para una boda. - Que viviríamos felices, que cuando llegará del trabajo tu me estarías esperando en casa, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y con varios niños que nos darían inmensa alegría, que planeariamos nuesteas vacasiones y aniversarios juntos, que viviríamos una larga vida juntos y cuando seamos muy mayores hariamos nuestra segunda boda, aquí, pero más exuverante, y que ambos...- Cayó por un momento, y tomó aire para darse más valor. - Nos amariamos para siempre, era un adolecente con mucha imaginación- Dijo algo tristemente y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kagome lo miró sororendida e impactada, jamás se había esperado eso de su tierno amigo de la adolescencia, al menos ella jamás noto aquellos sentimientos en él antes. - Eso es..- Cayó por un momentoby sonrió con ternura. - Muy lindo- Aceptó pues en verdad lo era, sus palabras que al principio la sorprendieron ahora le parecian muy lindas, tiernas y amorosas, ese sentimiento de calidez la recorrió de nuevo, haciendola temblar levemente.

\- Te diré otra cosa Kagome- Dejo de apyarse y la miro de frente con una sonrisa pero con cierta seriedad. - A pesar del tiempo yo..- Le sonrió con más ternura de ser posible, era ahora o nunca. - Aun creo que todo eso puede ser pusible- Pudo ver la notablen sorpresa en el rostro debla azabache que solos logro que la quisiera más. - Estoy seguro de que algún día podremos casarnos, aquí donde fuimos tan felices- Se acercó a ella con lentitud para que no hullera y la miró fijamente a los ojos. - Sé que seremos muy felices pronto, que tendremos hijos.. Que al verlos nacer lloraremos de felicidad.. Que ambos nos disputamos por quien va a ir por la noche a cambiarlo cuando llore.. Que en nuestro aniversario tu planearas algo hermoso y creativo, típico de ti- Se acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de ella, inclinandose levemente por la diferencia de alturas, rozando sus labios al hablar. - Y que me digas que me amas pornlas noches mientras te hago el amor, tal y cómo siempre soñé- Llevó sus manos a la sintura de ella, pegandola por completo a él, sintió su dulce alientoby no pudo resistirlo, no lueho debesperarntanto tiempo, viendo y deseando esos labios rojizos, para luego tenerlos ausentes tantos años, ahora la tenía en frente, no iba a desaprovechar aquello.

Tomó sus labios con cariño y cierta desesperación, ¡Dios!, hace tanto que deseaba probarlos y de saber que seria tan placentero haxe muchi hubiera mandado su timidez al demonio y la hubiera encarado, pero ahora era un hombre, que aprendió de la vida fuera de su ciudad natal, ahora se lo jugaría todo, absolutamente todo.. solo por ella, por du dulce Kagome. Acarició con su lengua los dulces labios de su pequeña, y mordió levemente su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para invadirla con su calida lengua, estaba tan ansioso, hace tanto tiempo, ¡Era de esto de lo que se perdía!.

Kagome estaba tan sorprendida y de cierta forma; asustada, no creía que fuera real, el vivir tanto tiempo con alguien que no decía palabras de amor o consuelo, abrazos o besos tiernos, quizás eso la hizo olvidar lo que era el verdadero amor y ahora eso le parecía poco creible, esa sensación tan cálida en su pechi, hace mucho que no la sentía, quizás, porque Sesshomaru no la quería de esa forma, sibla quería, estaba segura, aunque lo hacia a su manera y ella lo aceptaba, pero las palabras de su amigo, llenas de amor y ternura, la hacían sentir extraña, como si le faltara la respiración, obligandila a suspirar, esas palabras tan endulzada, tan cargadas de sentimientos y terminando con un tierno beso.. ¡¿Un tierno beso?!, era verdad, Koga la estaba besando, y ella no hacia nada para apartarlo. Normalmente los besos que Sesshomaru le daba eran lllenos de pasión y deseo, y solo la besaba cuando se entregaba a él, sino era raro si la besaba, además de jamás demostrar afecto hacia ella en publico, y sin el era casi igual.. Pero este beso, jamás la habían besado así, con tanto anhelo y amor.

La lengua del moreno acariciar sus labios la hizo perder el razonamiento y cuando mordió su labio lidiendo acceso a su boca Accedió, cerrando los ojos y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él, atrayendolo más a ella mientras acariciaba su obscuro y suave cabello con deleite. Koga sonrió internamente, adentrándose en su cálida cavidad bucal con amor y pasión, recordiendo cada lugar de la boca de su pequeña, llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de ella, tratando de atraerla más a él si fuera posible, un juego de lenguas se hizo apasionado y tierno a la vez entre la pareja, hasta que el oxígeno fue seriamente necesario.

Se separaron con lentitud dejando un delgado hilo de saliva entre sus labios, Koga miró con deseo a su pequeña, sí, era suya, siempre sería suya de ahora en adelante, deshizo el delgado hilo con un corto beso mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, repitiendo la acción varias beses, acarisiando su sintura y cabello, la amaba tanto, Kagome se dejó hacer, se sentían tan bien sus calidos y posesivos besos.

\- Te amo- Soltó de pronto el moreno, mientras seguia dejando ortos besos en los labios de su amada.

Kagome con solo esas palabras reaccionó, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ella estaba casada, enamirada de su esposo y con una vida echa, ¡No tenía porque estar besandose con su amigo de la adolescencia!, se sentía como una traidora, ¿Qué pensaría Sesshomaru de ella si lo supiera?. Sin penaarlo más empujó con fuerza al moreno, apartandolo de ella con brusquedad, partiendo el dulce momento en el que se encontraban.

\- No- Dijo apenas con voz. - Esto... E-Esto está mal- Dijo con voz algo entrecortada.

\- No lo es- La acercó de nuevo y la abrazó con fuerza, aunque la sintiera con deseos de escapar no la dejaría, pensaba pelear por ella con todas sus fuerzas comoantes no lo hizo, aun si era contra ella que tenia que pelear, sabia que no era feliz, ¡Dios ni siquiera el idiota de Taisho le había concedido su deseo de ser madre!, no podía irse de nuevo y dejarla sola, ¡Solo se iría si ella venia con él!. - Kagome.. Sé que no eres feliz con él, no niegues que mis palabras te afectaron, Sé que sientes algo por mi- La abrazo posesivamente, y ella por un momento correspondió.

\- Yo estoy casada, tu no deberias hacer esto- Dijo con voz algo quebrada, sentía que le era infiel a du amado esposo, por solo probar unos labios que no fueran lod suyos, ¡Se sentía como una maldira traidora!.

\- No me importa. Te amo- Repitió al cerrar los ojos, aferrandola bien a él, la amaba tanto, ahora que sabia que definitivamente Sesshomaru no la merecia no la dejaría ir, se la llevaría con él, y la haría feliz, costase lo qye costase.

Kagome volvió a empujarlo pero sin lograr separarse esta vez. - Por favor Koga, quiero irme ya- Suplicó con la voz quebrada, señal de que hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas.

Koga suspiro resignado, de nada serviría retenerla en ese lugar, aun así seguiría insistiendo, no iba a rendirse tan fácil esta vez.

\- Esta bien- La solto con esfuerzo, al instante ella se separo de él, saliendo del kiosco con rapidez, la siguió y la guió al auto al ella no saber el camino, al lle ha ar se subieron sin decir ni una palabra, el silencioso e incomodo viaje duro menos que al venir, pues Koga aceleró el paso a petición de ella, al momento de llegar al estacionamiento de aquel comercio que pronto cerraría sus puertas, Kagome abrió la puerta apenas el auto dejo de andar, dispuesta a huir los más rápido posible de allí, pero la mano del moreno sobre su muñeca la detuvo, no volteo a verlo, solo espero a que la soltará.

\- Escuchame, Kagome- Dijo seriamente como pocasveces lo era de esa forma. - Amor- Siempre quiso llamarla así. - Todo lo que te dije en el kiosco.. No lo olvides, porque yo tampoco jamás lo hare- Dijo al hacer algo de presión en su muñeca, pero sin ni siquiera causarle molestia. - Si en algún momento me necesitas, llamame, para lo que sea.. Cómo un amigo, como un compañero, como un hombro donde llorar o si quieres como un amante... Lo que sea, yo lo aceptaré, quiero que sepas que no voy a rendirme- Tomó del tablero de su auto una tarjeta. - Aquí esta mi número- Se lo colocó en el bolso que traía en la mano que el sostenía. - Recuerda Kagome, Te amo y yo vine por ti, desde ahora jamás volveré a dejarte sola, tu eres mi vida- Se acercó a ella y dejo un húmedo beso en su mejilla, acariciando con su nariz la misma al cerrar los ojos. - No lo olvides pequeña- Susurro en su oído con voz intensa. - Hasta pronto- La dejo ir y vio con ternura su nerviosismo al bajarse del auto y correr hacia el suyo, la vio huir en su auto al subir al mismo y abandonar el estacionamiento, luego de unos minutos hizo lo mismo.

\- Tu eres solo para mi, Kagome-.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Tamborileo los dedos impacientes en el brazo del sofá en el que se encontraba sentado, ya eran las Diez treinta de la noche y ella no llegaba, ¿Donde se habría metido?, sabia que había salido del trabajo temprano, pues se tomó la molestia de llamar a sla secretaria dd su esposa y esta le dio tal información, diciendole que quizás podría estar en casa de su otra amiga, esa mujer llamada Kikyo, pero el sabía que no estaba ahí, pues siempre que se quedaba hasta tarde en casa de aquella mujer lo llamaba para avisarle, había cenado solo creyendo que llegaria a mitad de la cena como algunas veces hacia y disculparse con una risa tonta y tierna que ld encantaba, pero no demostraba, la mucama que contrataban ya se había marchado a su casa, algo preocupada por la ausencia de su señora, pues Yuka le tenía cariño a su jovdn esposa y a él, pero sinceramente no le importaba eso, ¿En donde estaba su mujer?.

Se levantó del sofá de la sala, directo a la puerta principal por sus llaves y su abrigo, aunque su frio rostro no lo demostrara estaba muy preocupado, jamás tardaba tanto en algo sin avisarle antes, pero cuando iba a tomar dichos obsjetos oyó la puerta abrirse y el inconfundible suspiro de su mujer al entrar por la misma, la vio cerrar la puerta tras ella, ponerle llave y luego dejar su llavero colgado junto a la puerta junto con sus llaves, al voltear y verlo parado observandola dio un ligero saltito, en muestra de su sorpresa.

\- ¿En donde estabas?- Pregunto sin demostrar la preocupación que hace instantes lo carcomia, viendola friamente.

\- Ah, hola Sesshomaru, lamento si te preocupe- Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el armario aun lado de su esposo, beso su mejilla con cariño y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de ambos, dando a entender que hablarían arriba, él la siguió sin replicar.

Al momento de entrar a su cuarto se quito los zapatos y los puso dentro de su gran armario, junto a los demás, oyó la puerta cerrarse y supo que tendría que decirle, era pésima mintiendo, además que no quería ocultarle nada a su esposo.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Koga? ¿Mi amigo de la secundaria? - Cuestionó al voltearse a verlo, solo recibiendo un leve asentimiento de su parte. - Pues me encontré con él al ir a hacer unas compras al centro comercial, hace tanto que no nos veíamos que me distraje hablando con él, fue una larga charla, lamento si no te avise- Lo miró con inocensia y Algo de culpa.

\- Mph- Caminó y la pasó de largo para ir al baño, ¿Así que el idiota de Koga Wolf estaba de regreso, eh?, ese sujeto jamás le habiay agradado, siempre rondando a la que era su prometida en esos días, siendo tan estúpidamente obvio con sus sentimientos, debería saber que tramaba, pues estaba seguro que no volvió solo por una tonta vicita.

\- Sesshomaru- Lo llamó viendo como se detenía, a pesar de no voltearla a ver sabía que la estaba oyendo. - Yo.. veras creo que seria buebo decírtelo, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros y luego.. desconfies de mi- Dijo al abrazarse asi misma, pues si no se lo decía se sentiría culpable.

Sesshomaru volteo a verla y se acercó a ella, encarandola. - Habla- Fue lo único que pronunció, logrando solo aumentar los nervios de su joven esposa.

\- B-Bueno.. Koga... Él... Él me.. beso- Dijo algo entrecortada y nerviosa, no quería que se enojara por algo así.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño notablemente y Kagome bajo la mirada ante el peliplata, sus ojos dorados demostraron lo furioso que estaba al arder, a pesar de no cambiar su expresión sus ojos asesinos demostraban lo enojado que estaba, la tomó de la nuca y la acercó a él, besandola bruscamente, al momento de tocar sus labios la pasión no se hizo esperar, recorriendo toda su boca su su lengua, queriendo borrar cualquier rastro que quedara de aquel ingeliz en su mujer, era un maldito egoísta y lo sabia, pero no podía evitarlo, pensar que alguien más podría arrevatarsela le hacian hervir la sangre. Desabrocho con agilidad los botones de la camisa de su esposa, dejandola caer con lentitud al suelo, en unos instantes su sosten acompañó a la misma.

Kagome correspondió a cada una de sus caricias, lo amaba tanto, pero algp faltaba. Aquellas nuevas sensaciones que Koga le habia echo sentir, por más que buscaba en aquel posesivo beso no las encontraba, bueno, de cierta forma la ternura y el amor no caracterizaban a Sesshomaru, aun asi le respondió con la misma intensidad, pues amaba todas y cada una de sus caricias, tanto como a él.

\- No quiero que vuelvas a verlo- Su voz firme y fria le dejaron en claro que era una advertencia, y una amenaza para el moreno, no permitiría que se la quitaran ¡Eso jamás!, y sí; era un maldito egoísta, pero sin Kagome, nada valdría la pena, Por eso no la pensaba perder.

\- Pero.. ¡Ah!- Gimió al sentir la suave mordida en su expuesto y endurecido pezón, llevó sus manos a las ebras de plata que eran los cabellos de su esposo, aceptando su contacto.

\- Es mi última palabra, espero que hayas entendido, Kagome- Dijo seriamente sin tener en cuenta las nuevas sensaciones que el pensar a su mujer con otro le traian, sí, eran celos, como nunca antes los sintió, ya luego se aseguraría de poner en su lugar al idiota de Koga Wolf, pero por ahora, solo amaría a su mujer con su cuerpo, como siempre le encanto hacerlo...

* * *

¿Que tal quedo?, quizás fue muy pronto XD, ok, espero comentarios :'3, ¡Sayonara y nos leemos prontooo!..


	3. Terrible Sorpresa

Holis, bien aquí el siguiente capi, creo que estoy publicando muy rápido, no sé ¿Qué dicen ustedes?.. Ok mejor lis dejo leer el capi jajaja, disfrutenlo...

 **Discleimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en cambio es mía...**

* * *

Se encontraba recostado, enredado entre las blancas sabanas, abrazado al cuerpo de su bella mujer, esta mañana había decidido quedarse un poco más con ella hoy seria especial.

\- " _Hoy lo dejaré todo y estaré solo para ti"- F_ ueron los pensamientos del albino al ver el desnudo cuerpo de su esposa cubierto por las blancas sabanas, acarició su rostro delicadamente mientras ella seguía dormida plácidamente sobre su pecho, se veia tan tierna y vulnerable. _  
_

\- Sesshy- Fue el susurro que ella dejo escapar entre sueños, la miró atentamente, era tan hermosa y era suya, solo suya.

\- " _No te dejaré escapar"-_ Sus posesivos pensamientos lo hicieron suspirar levemente, lo acontecido con Koga Wolf el día anterior lo había hecho rabiar y pensar al mismo tiempo, no era justo, ella le era tan fiel como para no ocultarle un estúpido beso con aquel infeliz, entonces él no sería un hipócrita, no podía decirle de su aventura con Kagura, no ella lo odiaria, pero estaba dispuesto a terminar con ella y mandarla al demonio, al menos le debía fidelidad a su esposa, y este día lo pasaría completo con ella, temía que lo dejara ahora, pues la vio de cierta forma rara desde que llego, no permitiría que lo dejara y si tenía que cambiar haría el esfuerzo, solo por ella.

El movimiento a su lado lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, ella comenzaba a despertar, la miró con su típica expresión fria, más ella al abrir los ojos y verlo con sutil sorpresa no pudo evitar sonreir levemente.

\- Creí que ya te habrías levantado- Dijo con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa tierna.

\- No sentí deseos de hacerlo- Su voz algo ronca resonó en el lugar, la acercó a él para pegarla a su cuerpo, hundió su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de ella, aspirando su embriagador aroma y dejando leves lamidas en el, para terminar dejando una mordida suave y una marca roja, se retiró para ver su rostro sonrojado.

\- Sesshomaru- Podía notar la sorpresa en su voz, le sonrió más notablemente, quizás había sido muy frio, ella era en quien realmente debía confiar, ¿Por qué no ser más demostrativo?.

\- Ve a cambiarte, saldremos- Ordenó, aunque con voz suave y no escalofriante como solía usar siempre.

\- ¿Salir? ¿Es alguna reunión o algo?- Ver su pregunta incrédula le género gracia que dejo ver sutilmente.

\- No, ponte ropa comoda- Se acercó a su oído. - Es una cita- Susurró para luego morder con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo un estremecimiento de su parte.

\- ¿Ci-Cita?- Ella aun se encontraba sorprendida, lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o algo asi, esta vez soltó una leve carcajada, haría esto más seguido con tal de verla así.

\- Sí, ¿No te agrada la idea?- La miró fingiendo molestia, ser más expresivo no era tan malo, a pesar de que solo lo seria con ella.

\- ¡N-No!, es decir... Me fascina- Dijo al ahora sonreir tontamente, aveces era algo infantil y eso le encantaba. - Ire a.. Cambiarme- Aún la veía algo nerviosa, era increíble lo inocente que podía llegar a ser luego de tantos años juntos, ¿O él habia sido un idiota?, quizás eran ambas.

Al ella levantarse, antes de que saliera de la cama cubierta po la sabanas, la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el, pegando su espalda a su pecho, habia una duda la cual quería disipar.

\- Kagome- Volvió a sentir un estremecimiento de su parte. - ¿Por qué sigues a mi lado aun?- Él había sido indiferente y frio con ella durante aquellos cinco años de casados que llevaban, además de que el trato en sus familias no se vería del todo perjudicado si se divorciaran, pudo serle infiel todo este tiempo, ella hubiera conseguido el amante que quisiera, pero nunca lo hizo, estaba seguro pues le era imposible, el había revisado sus horas de trabajo y demás, jamás hubo un día en el que faltará y no le avisará, además de que su secretaria y amiga esa tal Sango no se le despegaba en todo el día. Entonces.. Ella siempre estuvo completa e incondicionalmente a su lado, ¿Por qué? .

Kagome se quedo un momento en silencio, luego sonrió. - Eso ya deberías saberlo- Volteo a verlo para ver su mirada confusa, beso castamente sus labios y le sonrio. - Es porque te amo- Dijo con simplesa, acto seguido, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, mostrando sin pudor alguno su desnudez, despues de todo, él conocía cada parte de su cuerpo, no tendría porqué ocultarse.

Se quedó en silencio mientras la veía entrar al cuarto de baño que daba la puerta cerca de ellos, esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, ella ya se las había dicho anteriormente, él jamás le había respondido nada en aquellos momento, en esos llamados de palabras dulces o confesiones, jamás dijo nada especial. Ahora lo entendía todo, él la amaba, siempre la amo, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrar abiertamente aquel sentimiento, había sido en verdad un idiota, por eso su deseo de cambiar, por eso su miedo de perderla, por eso su enojo al saberla en brazos de otro y egoismo al prohibirle verlo.. Porque la amaba, la amaba y la quería solo para él, un amor bastante egoísta, pero amor a fin de cuentas. Ahora lo había entendido, era tal su sorpresa. Pero ahora seria diferente, debía serlo o la perdería, ella merecía lo mejor y más que eso, y él no se lo estaba dando. Su pecho se aprimio de manera brusca, era un maldito estúpido, pero el estúpido estaba dispuesto a cambiar, le daría todo lo que necesitara, todo su amor y comprensión, le dedicaría más tiempo a ella, terminaría con Kagura yla enviaria lejos de au vida, se juro que desde ahora.. Seria distinto. Se levantó decidido de su lugar.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Suspiraba como tonta por donde quiera que mirara, estaba tan feliz, el día anterior había sido uno de los mejores de su vida, Sesshomaru habia sido tierno y atento con ella, al principio pensó que una araña venenosa o una serpiente lo habian mordido y por eso actuaba así, pero realmente no importaba, al fin su anhelo estaba haciéndose realidad. La había llebado a un parque de diversiones y se habían divertido y demostrado cariño en público, como una pareja de novios enamorados, simplemente había sido un sueño, ¿Esto sería real o solo lo habría soñado?, por la mañana de este día habían bajado juntos a desayunar y se habían despedido en la puerta de casa con un largo beso, un beso tierno como siempre quiso. Y ahora se encontraba ahí, en su oficina contándole todo a sus amigas, Sango y Kikyo, la cual había ido de visita, la oían con sorpresa y con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Estas segura de que era Sesshomaru?- La voz incrédula de Kikyo se dejo escuchar luego de que terminó su relato.

\- Sé que él es frio y desinteresado, ¡Pero les dije que seria diferente!- Alzó un poco la voz con emoción, era simplemente un gran día.

\- Mmm, quizás algo trama- Dijo nuevamente la pelinegra de cabello lizo, pues en verdad le parecía raro que de un día para otro Sesshomaru fuera así de tierno, ahí había otra cosa.

\- Ay no seas negativa, ¡Es bueno! ¡Sessho-Baka esta cambiando!- Dijo animadamente Sango, a pesar de que también le pareciera raro, pero su amiga era muy feliz y eso era lo que importaba.

\- Mm, okay, pero ya sabes: Si te lastima lo castro- Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, pues para ella no sería ninguna molestia tomar algun arma blanca y hacerlo.

\- Jaja, lo tendré en cuenta- La otra pelinegra le sonrió tiernamente, su amiga jamás cambiaría.

\- Por cierto.. ¿No sabes la razón de su cambio?, pues algo debió incentivarlo a tal cambio, ¿O no?- Hablo la castaña mirándola atenta al igual que Kikyo.

\- B-Bueno.. Pues...- Guardó silencio por un momento, estaba casi segura a que se debia a su encuentro con Koga, pero decirlo abiertamente era vergonzoso, suspiro, si podía confiar en alguien era en ellas. - ¿Recuerdan a Koga Wolf?- Cuestionó algo sonrojada.

\- ¿El lobito? ¿Él que tiene que ver?- Kikyo la miró cuidadosamente, pues la conocía muy bien y ese sonrojo por algo era.

\- Pues me encontré con él el otro día, tuvimos una larga charla y..- Se detuvo en ese momento, era de cierta forma pudorosa para decirlo.

\- ¿Yyy?- Arrastraron la letra al mismo ambas jóvenes frente a ella, invadidas de curiosidad.

\- Yy.. Bueno él... Me beso y..- Quiso continuar más la expresión de sirpresa de aquellas locas la perturbo.

\- ¡Tienes que contarnos todo con detalles!- Alzó la voz Sango, asustandola levemente por su tono.

\- ¡Habla ya!- Exigió Kikyo, genial, estaba en un pequeño/gran problema ahora, no la dejarían trabajar tranquila hasta que les dijera todo lo que quisiera saber.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

\- ¿Qué? - Su voz incrédula y molesta no causaron el mínimo efecto en él, la miró con su expresión fria y calculadora, pues la analizaba porque en cualquier momento estallaria, cosa que poco le importaba.

\- Lo que oíste, no quiero verte de nuevo, y si es necesario romper el negocio que tengo con tu empresa lo haré, ahora largo Kagura- Dijo fria y lastimeramente, dejando de prestarle atención a la mujer para abrir las carpetas frente a él y leer con atención los documentos.

\- ¡¿Acaso estas jugando?!- No le presto ni la más mínima atención, más sabia que se había levantado bruscamente, pues habia golpeado su escritorio fuertemente. - ¡¿Qué te pasa Sesshomaru?!- Volvió a levantar el tono de voz.

\- Cuida tu tono conmigo- Su voz amenazante se oyó firme en su amplia oficina, la miró con frialdad, paralizandola con su aura tenebrosa. - No quiero verte, así que largate- Dijo friamente.

\- ¿Acaso tienes otra?- Lo miró atentamente, sintió irritación al ver su sonrisa ladeada.

\- Jajaja.. Déjate de tonterías, sabias que esto era temporal, yo solo quería tu cuerpo, ahora ya no.. Se acabó, olvídalo y vete- Dijo friamente, volviendole a prestarle atención a sus documentos.

\- ¿Entonces solo fue eso; Un juego?- Cuestionó tristemente y algo decepcionada.

\- Nunca fue otra cosa, lamento si te hice creer otra cosa- Se disculpó sin mucha sinceridad, cerrando las carpetas y dejandolas aun lado.

\- Eres un idiota- Lo miró con rencor y enojo. - ¡Esta me las pagas Sesshomaru Taisho!- Salio de aquel lugar furiosa, azotando con fuerza la puerta.

\- Mph- La miro con desinteres y volvió a su trabajo, poco le importaba lo que esa mujerzuela pudiera hacer.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Entró en su gran casa sonriente, había sido un bonito día, tan bello y resplandeciente. Se quito los zapatos y se los llevo en la mano al subir las escaleras.

\- ¡Señorita Kagome! - La voz de Yuka la saco de su embelesamiento, la miro desde el tercer escalón que la llevaría a su cuarto con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola Yuka! ¿Qué tal tu día? - La saludo animadamente.

\- Vaya, me alegra que este tan feliz, estuvo muy bien. Solo quería entregarle este sobre que llegó hace poco, quien me lo trajo dijo que era urgente que se lo entregará exclusivamente a usted-Dijo al mostrarle Un largo sobre cafe en sus manos.

Bajo los escalones con desinteres y lo tomó aún consu gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias Yuka, si quieres ya puedes irte a casa, yo prepararé la cena hoy- Dijo con gran animación al subir las escaleras elegantemente.

\- Ah, de acuerdo, Muchas gracias señorita Kagome- Dijo al hacer una leve reverencia y marcharse hacia el cuarto que ella poseía como la mucama y cambiarse.

Entró a su cuerto y dejo caer los zapatos y aquel sobre en la cama, se quito la chaqueta y la tiro aun lado callendo en un sillón.

\- Aah, ¿Qué puedo prepararte hoy- Se Cuestionó así misma con una mirada perdida y llena de brillo, ingenua al acontecimiento que aquel inocente sobre estaba a punto de generar. Sesshomaru la había llamado al trabajo para decirle que llegaría temprano y que despachara pronto a la servienta, a menos que quisiera que oyera los gritos inapropiados que le iba a generar esta noche, recordó sonrojada aquello.

\- Aah, no podría ser mejor- Volteo a ver el sobre que se posaba tranquilo sobré la cama, se acerco lentamente a él y lo tomo. - Mm, ¿Qué será? - Lo miro curiosa, quizás seria del trabajo. Lo abrió sin mucho interes, y sacó varias hojas de su interior, no podía ver el contenido de las hojas de atrás por la hoja blanca con escritura en la misma, la leyó con curiosidad.

\- Pe-Pero.. ¿Qué es esto?-.

 _Querida Kagome:_

 _Lamento escribirte por una situación tan penosa, pero era necesario: quería felicitarte primero, al parecer te casaste muy tontamente con el hombre equivocado, ¡Oh!, es cierto, no te casaste porque ambos quisieran.. Era un arreglo entre sus familias, mm, quizás por eso ahora ocurre esto.. Seguramente notas a tu esposo raro en estos días, te diré porque: Él tiene un amante, así es, tiene otra y al pareser va en serio, no te escribo esto con malas intenciones, solo para advertirte y para que dejes de ser la estúpida esposa engañada, y en caso de que no me creas te envío estas fotos, ya no seas estúpida, ¡Estoes lo que estaba en tus narices y no viste!.. Espero y hagas lo correcto..._

Leyó con ojos temblorosos aquellas palabras, no podía creerlas, y temía quitar aquel papel para ver que era lo que tenia las demás hojas, ccomenzó a respirar agitadamente y lo quitó, lagrimas contebidas bajaron por su rostro al ver la primera foto: Sesshomaru en su escritorio con una mujer sobre el mismo y el penetrandola, con sus cuerpos sdmi desnudos, paso de foto en foto y cada vez era peor, se llevo una mano a la boca para acallar los gemidos y sollozos de dolor que salian de ella, calló de rodillas al suelo, dejando caer las fotos a su alrededor, las cuales se esparcieron por el suelo, mostrando y destrozando a su corazón lo que tanto temía y odiaba: La infidelidad.

Lloró amargamente en el suelo, ¿Por qué pasaba esto ahora, cuando estaba tan feliz?. Escucho la puerta abrirse con lentitud, volteo y lo vio, miró al hombre que amaba con tal decepción y rencor que si no fuera porque estaba tan triste no se hubiera reconocido.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Su voz preocupada solo la hizo sentir peor.

-¿Qué sucede?- Repitió la pregunta al ponerse de pie lentamente. - ¡Secede que eres una basura! ¡Una mierda!- Alzó la voz furiosa, al él intentar tomarla del brazo lo aparto bruscamente y le dio una bofetada, jamás lo había golpeado, pero ahora todo podía irse al demonio. - ¡No me toques!- Lo miró con desprecio, siempre le habia parecido una inmundicia la infidelidad, era lo único que jamás perdonaba. - ¡¿Así que a esto se debía tu maeavilloso cambio?!- Su voz se oía temblorosa, ¡Quería morir en ese momento!.

\- No se de que hablas- La miró con suma sorpresa, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- A no lo sabes- Volteo y se acercó a las fotos, se las señaló. - ¡De esto hablo maldito hipócrita! -.

Se acercó confuso a aquellas fotos en el suelo, tomouna y abrió los ojos sorprendido, no, esto no estaba pasando.

\- Puedo explicarte- Dijo con voz calmada al dejar caer la foto y mirarla serio.

\- No quiero oirte- Dijo al dejar de verlo y acercarse a su armario.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Intentó acercarse a ella más solo obtuvo un empujón.

\- ¡No pienso quedarme ni un segundo más aquí! ¡Me largo!- Tiró una maleta abierta sobre la cama y comenzó a llenarla con su ropa, ¡No quería verlo más!.

\- Deja eso, ¡Ya para Kagome!- La abrazó fuertemente por detrás, intentando detenerla, le temblaban las manos, estaba nervioso y asustado, no podía perderla, no podría estar sin ella.

\- ¡Sueltame!- Forcejeo contra él, esta horrible sorpresa era lo que necesitaba, estaba herida y furiosa, la fidelidad siempre fue importante para ella, para ella eso era el centro de una relación, pero ahora no significaba nada y esta inesperada sorpresa la hacia reaccionar, era simplemente doloroso, amar tanto tiempo a aquel hombre, estar tan feliz porque el comenzaba a demostrarle cariño, para ahora saber que todo fue una mentira.

\- ¡Quiero el divorcio!- Soltó fuertemente al separarse de él de manera brusca y mirarlo con odio.

\- Jamás te lo daré, ¡No puedes irte!- Volvió a abrazarla, eso le había dolido en verdad, pero solo estaba molesta, esto se arreglaría y volverían a ser felices, eso era lo que su mente trataba de creer en ese momento, odiaba las sorpresas de la vida y se odiaba así mismo por hacerla sufrir, ¡Era un maldito! ¡¿Por Qué estaba pasando esto?!...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Rewiew?, gracias por leer y hasta el próximo, ¡Besos!..


	4. Desesperación

Holi, ok, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, esperó que les guste, decidí tardarme un poco más porque sentí que iba muy rápido, pero el capi ya esta aquí, disfrutenlo y nos leemos abajo..

 **Discleimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, en cambio la historia es mía...**

* * *

Acarició suavemente el pelaje del felino en sus piernas mientras cambiaba de canal constantemente, observó el programa de cocina en aquel gran televisor de plasma colocado en la pared y diversos adornos alrededor colocados con elegancia, suspiro, últimamente se sentía intranquila.

\- Kikyo- Volteó al oír una voz gruesa y conocida para ella. - ¿Qué te sucede?- Su esposo se sentó junto a ella en el sofá de su gran sala y la miro con ternura, pues entendía que ella estaba con aquel presentimiento que siempre tenía cuando algo malo iba a pasar.

\- Aaah- Suspiró y lo miró con preocupación, buscando el consuelo que él siempre le daba. - Estoy preocupada, Naraku- Sus ojos cafes se encontraron con los De color rojizo que tanto le gustaban, odiaba sentir aquel presentimiento que le decía que algo no iba bien, pues nunca sabia específicamente Qué era lo que estaba mal, hasta que lo terminaba descubriendo, aveces creía que en otra vida fue una bruja o una sacerdotisa, pues presentir tales cosas eran comunes de tales mujeres.

\- Mm, tranquila, nada puedes hacer, lo mejor será esperar- Dijo al acercarse más a ella y abrazarla, frotando sus hombros con sus manos, pasara lo que pasara estaría con ella.

\- Lo sé- Correspondió a su abrazo, pasando sus manos por la cintura de él hasta llegar a la espalda y acariciar sus largos y ondulados cabellos, le hacía muy bien su apoyo.

\- Vamos a la cama, mañana será un día largo- Propuso al separarse un poco y verla con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, solo para aligerar el ambiente.

\- Up, ¿Y me dejaras dormir, verdad?- Lo miró divertida al seguirle el juego.

\- Depende, ¿Te quitarás la ropa, verdad?- Cuestionó descaradamente.

\- Pervertido- Dijo algo sonrojada y divertida, él siempre la animaba de esa manera y le encantaba. - Jaja. Ya, vamos- Dijo al besar sus labios suavemente para luego separarse de él y dirigirse a su habitación siendo seguida por el oji-rojo, dejando a un confuso gato en el sofá.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

\- Por favor, escúchame- Dijo con voz débil al aún abrazarla con fuerza, no pensaba dejarla ir.

\- No quiero oírte, sueltame- Dijo con voz temblorosa al intentar contener el llanto. - Por favor, dejame sola- Sollozó un poco al intentar apartarlo, no soportaba estar cerca de él mientras el recuerdo de aquellas imágenes siguieran en su mente. - ¡Déjame ya Sesshomaru!- Suplicó al alzar la voz.

El albino sintió opreción en el pecho, la estaba lastimando, contuvo la respiración mientras la soltaba lentamente, lastimandose así mismo mientras perdía el contacto con ella, pero lo merecía, merecía cualquier maltrato o desprecio por parte de ella, lo soportaría e intentaría todo para que ella siguiera a su lado, no podía ni quería perderla.

Al sentirse libre se alejó de él de inmediato, lo miró unos segundos con suma decepción, bajo la mirada con el ceño fruncido, cuanto odio sentía en ese momento. Tomo sus zapatos de la cama junto con su bolso y salió con la frente en alto de aquel lugar, dejando la puerta de la habitación abierta, no quería volver, no esta vez.

Una vez en la planta baja se colocó sus zapatos de tacón y tomó sus llaves, abrió la puerta y sin mirar atrás salió por ella, cerrándola de un fuerte portazo.

Corrió hacía su auto con enojo y tristeza, lo único que quería era salir de allí. Se metió a su auto y lo entendió con manos temblorosas por la desesperación de huir, huir del dolor, huir de la traición... Huir de Sesshomaru.

Al acelerar el motor rugió, al igual que ella soltó un fuerte gruñido de furia, luego de un tiempo bajo la velocidad, llorando en silencio, y sin darse cuenta, su vehiculo y el manejar de su conciencia la llevaron a aquella zona verde de Tokyo, se detuvo y miró los alrededores con tristeza, reconociendo a la perfección tal lugar. Tomó su bolso y bajo de su auto, al momento de salir del vehiculo una fría brisa la recorrió, maldijo salir tan impulsivamente de su casa y no traer un saco o abrigo con ella, suspiró e ignoró el frio, caminando rápidamente para aligerar un poco el frio, el camino se lo sabia muy bien, pues lo había cruzado tantas veces.

Luego de unos minutos de ligera caminata miro con ojos brillantes en lágrimas aquel kiosco tan conocido para ella, siguió caminando y se sentó en el segundo escalón del mismo, se abrazó así misma y miró un punto indefinido del follaje a su alrededor, suspiro nuevamente, se sentía tan sola.

Su bolso cayó de su hombro al no haberle prestado atención, cayendo las cosas del interior del mismo en el suelo.

\- Mierda- Insultó su desgracia y se inclinó a recoger las cosas, metió su celular, maquillaje y diversos objetos en el bolso de nuevo, hasta que un papel llamo su atención, lo tomo con lentitud, mirando el comtenido del mismo.

\- Koga- Lo nombró, era el número de celular del moreno, lo sabia pues la tarjeta tenia su nombre. - " _Él me dejo su número cuando.."-_ Recordó aquel día con una sonrisa triste, él había sido muy tierno con ella, sonrió sinceramente al recordar sus palabras, más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, miró de lado su celular dentro de su bolso, ¿Qué deberia hacer?...

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Suspiró cansadamente al tirarse sobre su amplia cama, cerró los ojos con pesadez, estaba tan cansado, física como mentalmente. Divagó en su mente mientras los recuerdos hacian que se perdiera e ignorará el mundo real, y sin darse cuenta, como de costumbre, ella se adueñó de su mente.

\- Kagome- Soltó en un suspiro. Luego, en un momento poco oportuno para su opinión, su celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, suspiro con fastidio, de seguro era otro maldito problema con la empresa, eso en verdad lo estaba estresando. Con resignación sacó de su bolsillo el moderno celular, no se sorprendió al ver un número desconocido, pues acostumbraban llamarlo siempre de un número nuevo, contestó sin mucho interes.

\- Diga- Dijo de forma brusca, tratando de intimidar al posible gerente administrativo que lo llamaba para fastidiarle.

\- ¿Ko-Koga?- Esa voz suave y temblorosa lo hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, ¿Acaso seria..?.. - Soy yo.. K-Kagome- Eso confirmó sus dudas.

\- Kag- Se sentó instintivamente de golpe, por el tono de su voz no estaba nada bien. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

\- Yo..- La oyó sollozar del otro lado de la línea.

\- Kagome, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Por favor dime!- Cuestionó desesperado, comenzaba a asustarse.

\- Por favor, ¿Podrías venir a nuestro Kiosco?- Su voz suplicante entre los sollozos solo hizo que se preocupara más.

\- Tranquilizate pequeña, voy para haya- Dijo al levantarse velozmente y tomar las llaves de su auto que se encontraban junto a el en una comoda, por suerte no se había quitado nada de su ropa e aun se encontraba abrigado, bajó rapidamente las escaleras y cerró la puerta tras de sí al correr hacia el ascensor de aquel edificio departamental.

\- Gracias- Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la llamada se cortará. Presionó el botón del ascensor con insistencia mientras guardaba su celular nuevamente en su bolsillo. Dios, sino llegaba pronto su corazón iba a estallar por la desesperación.

\- Ya voy Kagome, esperame- Dijo en voz alta, con la esperanza de que el viento le llevara las palabras a su amada. Solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien...

* * *

¿Qué tal?, ¿Rewiew?, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capi estará pronto, ¡Sayonara y nos leemos pronto!..

 **KW...**


	5. Gracias

Hola!, bien se que tarde bastante, pero ando algo mal, falta completa de inspiración, también de sueño, pero descuiden, aquí esta el capi, espero y lo disfruten n.n..

 **Discleimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en cambio es mía...**

* * *

Se abrazó así misma en la obscura soledad de esa noche, no sabía si había sido buena idea llamar a Koga, aún así no se arrepentía, en verdad lo necesitaba en este momento. Levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas, las cuales se alzaban orgullosas en el manto nocturno de esa noche. Un viento frío le recorrió la espalda, se maldijo nuevamente por no haber traído un abrigó, estaba congelándose.

— Soy tan torpe— Hundió su rostro entre sus brazos y se abrazó con más fuerza, ya no quería llorar, solo quería olvidar todo, olvidar esas imágenes, olvidar el engaño de Sesshomaru, olvidarlo todo. — Y lo peor es que… Aún lo amo— Su voz temblorosa se oyó en el solitario lugar, sí, a pesar de haberle sido infiel no podía dejar de amarlo, siempre lo había amado y un amor de esos no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana, ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿Volver con él?. — " _Por supuesto que no, él no te merece_ , _debes dejarlo_ "— Susurro una voz en su cabeza, era verdad, debería dejarlo, pero…

—¡Kagome! — Una voz masculina y preocupada la saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos, trayéndola a la realidad. Observó hacía adelante, que era de donde provino la voz, la cual se oía preocupada, entonces entendió.

— ¡Koga!— Lo llamó al reconocerlo, el susodicho apareció entre unos arbustos, presuroso de llegar a ella.

Luego de una presurosa carrera al fin llego al dichoso kiosco, la vio ahí, sentada en los escalones de madera de aquél viejo kiosco, desabrigada y abrazándose así misma, se acerco a ella al no poder ver bien su rostro por la obscuridad del lugar, se arrodilló frente a la chica y pudo ver su bello rostro, manchado con lágrimas, las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del frío y los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, acercó su mano a su rostro y con una suave caricia limpió los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en su mejilla.

— Kagome, ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó con voz suave, mirándola fijamente, al ver que ella temblaba levemente de inmediato se quitó su abrigo y se lo colocó en los hombros, al ella solo portar una camisa delgada y una falda formal por arriba de las rodillas era obvio que se estaría congelando.

Se sentó a su lado y paso sus brazos por sus hombros, frotando los mismos para darle calor. — Pequeña, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas en este estado?— La preocupación era notoria en su voz.

Kagome intentó contenerse pero no pudo, volvió a romper en llanto, se aferró con fuerza al torso del moreno, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, las hirientes imágenes de hace poco la invadieron, generando varios sollozos de sí.

— Kag, no me asustes, ¿Qué sucede?— La aferró con firmeza a él, acariciando sus cabellos y su espalda para tratar de calmarla, ¿Qué podría ser tan grave para tenerla así?.

—Sesshomaru… É-Él.. Él me engañó.. Me traicionó Koga— Su voz entrecortada y lastimera le provocó un dolor en el pecho, para luego pasar a la ira, ¿Qué demonios le había echo ese infeliz?. — Me fue infiel.. Se-Se acostó con otra mujer… ¡Y quien sabe con cuantas más! — Ella alzó la voz dolida y decepcionada, solo logro enfurecerlo más.

— " _Lo sabía, sabía que no la merecía.. Ese maldito_ "— Pensó con rencor, y él que se había ido durante tantos años entregándosela, pensando que con él sería feliz, que equivocado estaba, pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error, jamás volvería a dejarla sola ni a entregársela a nadie, aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo.

— Ese desgraciado— Se tranquilizó, debía consolar a Kagome ahora, ya luego le haría pagar una a una a ese desgraciado, y con el mayor dolor de ser posible. — Tranquila Kag, yo estoy aquí, no te dejaré sola— Beso su frente y dejo que se desahogara, necesitaba tiempo, mucho tiempo para curar sus heridas, más él estaría ahí, jamás volvería a dejarla, lo juró en ese momento.

La joven de cabello azabache cesó su llanto lentamente, los sollozos pronto dejaron de oírse y su respiración se tranquilizó, dejando un ambiente tranquilo y silencioso en el lugar.

— Muchas gracias, Koga— Agradeció antes de caer en un profundo sueño, uno que calmaba su alma.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

— ¡Maldita sea!— Pateó la mesa junto a él la cual se destrozó contra él suelo al igual que el florero que sobre esta se encontraba. La maldita de Kagura se había largado del país, ¿Cómo hizo todo esto y tan pronto?, fue un error subestimarla, ahora ella había generado todo este desastre, entre la obscuridad de su oficina suspiró profundamente, llevándose una mano a la frente, debía hacer algo y pronto.

Se acercó a su pulcro escritorio, rodeando el mismo y sentándose en su cómoda silla, respiro profundamente, debía pesar fríamente todo lo que haría, aunque por más que pensara sabia que no podía obligarla a estar con él, ya suficiente daño le había hecho, solo quería una segunda oportunidad, era todo lo que pedía, Pero sabía que no la merecía, no al hacerle daño a un ser tan tierno y especial como Kagome.

— Maldición, debó ir por ella ahora— Se levantó de su lugar decidido, algo podría pasarle estando allá afuera esta noche, a pesar de que las calles de Tokyo fueran muy seguras no podía evitar preocuparse, ella se veía muy mal al irse. Tomó su abrigo y sus llaves y salió en su busca, primero iría donde su amiga Kikyo, normalmente ahí iba cuando tenían alguna discusión.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Despertó lentamente, se sentía tan cálida y cómoda que no quería abrir los ojos, un leve movimiento de donde se encontraba recostada la hizo reaccionar, era verdad, no sabía en donde estaba, luego de dormirse en brazos de Koga no sabía que había pasado, abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo la quemazón de estos a causa de las lágrimas derramadas anteriormente, parpadeó un par de veces y observó el lugar en el que se encontraba, estaba en el aciento trasero de un auto, se sentó en el mismo algo alarmada, el auto estaba en movimiento y cierto moreno era quien manejaba.

— Despertaste— Susurró el mismo, acomodando el espejo retrovisor para verla en la posición que se encontraba ahora.

—Aah, sí — Musitó algo nerviosa, al sentarse tan bruscamente el abrigo sobre su cuerpo resbaló del mismo, quedando donde instantes antes estaba recostada. — ¿A.. A donde vamos?— No contuvo la pregunta.

— A mi departamento, si nos quedábamos en el kiosco nos íbamos a congelar de frio— Explicó tranquilamente mientras doblaba en una calle, por suerte ella había dormido suficiente y ya casi llegaban.

—Entiendo — Tomó el abrigo y volvió a cubrirse con él, no tenía frío, pues la calefacción del auto era perfecta, pero el aroma tan agradable que poseía aquella prenda la relajaba, por eso al estar abrigada con el se sentía más segura.

Koga entró al aparcamiento de aquel edificio departamental sin problemas, pues ya era conocido por la seguridad del lugar, una vez estacionó el auto en el lugar que le correspondía bajo del mismo, tras cerrar la puerta abrió la de la parte trasera, ayudando a Kagome a salir del auto.

Entró al departamento del moreno algo apenada luego de bajar del ascensor, no quería causarle molestias a su amigo, pero él se negaba a dejar que fuera a algún otro lado, el cálido ambiente en el interior le agradó, tras cerrar la puerta, el moreno se acercó a ella.

— Pediré algo de comer, no he comido y supongo que tu tampoco. Y como sabrás yo quemo hasta el agua jajaja— Bromeó para animarla un poco.

—Yo puedo cocinar— Propuso de forma animada, pues sino se sentiría inútil.

— Claro que no, eres mi invitada, además pediré pizza y helado, ¿Qué te parece? — Le sonrió, pues sabía que a ella le encantaban esos dos alimentos.

—Mmm, bien, ya me convenciste — Le dedicó una leve sonrisa, era increíble que aún recordara cómo animarla.

Luego de una cena entre risas y juegos ambos se encontraban en el sofá viendo televisión, Kagome había decidido olvidar lo ocurrido por el momento, además se divertía tanto que dejo de darle importancia.

— Oye Koga, ¿Dónde esta mi bolso?— Cuestionó curiosa, pues estaba algo nerviosa y la azúcar siempre ayudaba, por eso guardaba unos caramelos en su bolso.

—En el perchero de la entrada, lo colgué ahí cuando entramos— Explicó simplemente.

La azabache asintió y fue por él, en efecto ahí se encontraba, lo tomó y revolvió en su interior mientras caminaba de nuevo a la sala donde veía televisión con Koga, el brillo de su celular llamó su atención, lo tomo sin interés para luego quedarse algo sorprendida, tenía una diez llamadas perdidas de Kikyo y unas cinco de Sango, ¿Por qué la llamarian?, preocupada devolvió la llamada primero a Kikyo. El celular sonó unos instantes para luego ser contestado.

— _¿Kagome?_ — Oyó la preocupada voz del otro lado de la línea.

— Si, soy yo, ¿Qué sucede Kikyo?— Cuestionó con voz tranquila.

— _¡Dios casi me da un infarto!_ — Alzó la voz su amiga. — _¿En donde estas? ¿Estas bien?_ —.

— Sí, Estoy con un amigo— Contestó, comenzaba a entender el porqué de su llamada.

— _¡¿Un amigo?!, Kagome ya sé que discutiste con Sesshy, tienes que volver a tu casa esta muy preocupado por ti_ —.

— No voy a volver— Aclaró firmemente, decidió continuar antes de que replicará. — Él me engañó Kikyo, se revolcó con otra mujer, ¿Entiendes?— Explicó con voz dolida, era algo que ahora no quería recordar.

— _¡¿Quéeeee?!_ — Tuvo que apartar el celular por semejante grito. — _¡Que hijo de perra! ¡De haber sabido lo mataba cuando estaba en mi puerta!_ — Oyó con una sonrisa la explosión de su amiga, ella jamás cambiaba. — _¡Maldito!.._ —.

— _¿Qué?_ _¿Qué sucedió?_ — Oyó otra voz del otro lado de la línea, estaba casi segura que aquella voz pertenecía a Sango.

— _¡Dios!.. ¿Amiga, tu estas bien?_ — Oyó la tierna voz de la que consideraba su hermana cuestionarle.

— Descuida, me encuentro bien, estoy con Koga— Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

— _¿Con Koga? ¿Y eso debe dejarme más tranquila?_ — Cuestionó dudosa y por alguna razón el tono de voz de su amiga le dio algo de risa, más la contuvo.

— Si, puedes estarlo, una cosa más ¿No podrías avisarle a Sango que estoy bien?, No quiero que se preocupe también— Pidió, aunque sabía que ya estaba preocupada, al menos que ahora estuviera tranquila.

— _Muy tarde_ , _ella ya esta preocupada, pero tranquila, yo le avisó esta aquí conmigo_ — Aclaró la joven de lacio cabello azabache.

— Bien, cuelgo ya entonces, no vemos luego, Kikyo— Se despidió sonriente.

— _De acuerdo, descansa hermanita_ — Sonrió, de vez en cuando se llamaban así, colgó la llamada más animada, siempre le hacía bien hablar con ella.

—Aaah, Mañana iré a verla o se preocupara— Dijo para si misma.

— Conociendo a Kikyo, no lo dudes— Mencionó el moreno que la observaba desde un metro en el marco de la entrada a la sala, le sonrió y se acercó a él, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias Koga, en verdad muchas gracias— De no ser por él aun estaría triste y sola, aunque esto no se quedaría así, mañana luego de visitar a su amiga iría donde Sesshomaru y lo enfrentaría, ella no era ninguna cobarde, y aunque aún lo amará no se dejaría caer de nuevo, no con el apoyó de tantas perdonas con ella…

* * *

¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Rebiew?.. Ok me voy llendo, ¡Ssyonara y nos leemos pronto!, besos ;)..

 **KW**


	6. Tormenta

¡Hoola!, lo sé, me quieren matar XD, pero aquí les traigo la actu, quizás me amen luego de leerla, o quizás me odien -w-, lo dejo a su criterio. !Disfrutenlo!, nos leemos abajo.

 **Disscleimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en cambio es mía..**

Despertó temprano en la mañana, revolviéndose entre las cálidas sabanas de la cama que Koga le había ofrecido, al principió se negó, pero ante la insistencia del moreno no le quedo más que aceptar mientras él dormía en el sofá de la sala. Durmió en verdad muy bien, aquella cama olía mucho a Koga, y le encantaba, su aroma la relajaba y le gustaba mucho su fragancia masculina, era algo a lo que comenzaba a hacerse adicta. Quitó las sabanas de sobre su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama, dejando ver su cuerpo cubierto solo por una camisa del moreno que se veía enorme en ella, además de su ropa interior bajo esta claro, sonrió, a pesar de la horrible sorpresa de ayer, hoy estaba animada, gracias a cierto oji-celeste de tierna actitud. Bajo de la cómoda cama e ignoró el frío de la mañana, al salir de la habitación con el cabello algo desordenado un olor a quemado llego a ella.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez se quemó! — La voz furiosa y masculina que venía de lo que seguro era la cocina la hizo soltar una leve risa, caminó apresurada siguiendo el sonido activo de el desastre que se estaba llevando en la cocina de ese departamento. Al entrar en la misma vio a Koga luchar contra la sartén con una espátula, llevaba el pelo revuelto y las mangas de su camisa arrugada que ayer portaba arremangadas hasta los codos, la sartén que sostenía emanaba un negro humo mientras lo que parecían unos huevos en la misma se ennegrecían de forma brusca, Kagome se acercó rápido para socorrerlo.

— ¡Koga! Saca eso de la estufa!— Le arrebató la sartén y la arrojó con rapidez y cuidado dentro del fregadero, dejo correr el agua al abrir la regadera y el humo aumentó junto con el vapor, su vista se nubló un poco a causa de la humadera que era esa cocina, se miró algo agitada con Koga quien no estaba en mejores condiciones, y luego de un momento comenzaron a reír, era de cierta forma gracioso.

—Jajajajaja, ¿Qué intentabas hacer?— Cuestionó aun en un ataque de risa mientras se apartaba algunos cabellos de la cara.

—Pues el desayuno, jajajaja— Rió también divertida mente.

— ¡Baka, casi incendias la casa!— Lo regaño ahora, en verdad Koga no era el mejor cocinero, más para el peor se llevaba el primer premio. — Jajaja, deberías tomar clases de cocina— Se burló sonriente.

— ¡Oye!,hice un esfuerzo— Frunció el ceño fingiendo enojo, era verdad, era un inútil cocinando.

— Jajaja, lo sé, y me enternece que intentes cocinar por mi— Se acercó a él y beso su mejilla en forma de agradecimiento, pues sabía que en verdad le costaba. — Pero mejor dejamelo a mí y ve a darte una ducha— Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y comenzó a ordenar un poco el desorden en el que Koga había convertido la cocina.

— Mm, bien, lo intenté — Dijo de forma más animada y subió las escaleras hacía su habitación y seguidamente hacía el baño de la misma, dejando alguna de sus prendas en el trayecto.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Luego de un armonioso desayuno, y con eso se refería a lleno de risas escandalosas y algunas corridas por la casa, para terminar en una pelea de almohadas, se encontraba en la puerta del hogar de Kikyo, por suerte ayer Koga había enviado a alguien por su auto y esta mañana ya estaba en el aparcamiento de aquel edificio departamental, Koga se había ofrecido a llevarla donde quisiera pero se había negado y esta vez ganó, había cosas importantes que necesitaba hacer y lo haría sola, debía ser fuerte. Hace mucho que no se divertía de esa manera y se lo agradecía, pero en esto estaría sola, al menos por ahora.

Toco el timbre con una clásica melodía de aquella gran mansión en la que recidia su hermana de corazón, la ama de llaves la recibió con una sonrisa diciéndole que la señora de la casa la esperaba en la sala principal de la mansión, se dirigió allí sin ningún problema, pues había estado muchas veces en su casa. La encontró sentada en el sofá con una taza de té en la elegante y amplía sala de estar.

— ¡Kikyooo!— Abrió los brazos para recibir un abrazo parada en la entrada de la sala.

— ¡Oh! ¡Mi Sempai!— Se olvidó de toda su elegancia al dejar la taza de fina porcelana sobre la mesa ratona y corrió hacía ella, ambas se abrazaron efusivamente, no parecían las dos adultas responsables que eran.

— ¡Oh, pensé que me extrañabas y por eso vine!— Dijo de forma divertida y alzando un poco la voz.

— ¡Claro que te extrañaba!— Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara. — Pero ¿Cómo estas?— Estaba preocupada por ella luego de saber lo que pasó.

— Mejor que ayer— Le sonrió para calmarla, era verdad que había estado destruida apenas vio las fotos y cuando se fue de casa, pero ahora se encontraba mucho mejor, ¿Qué habría sido de ella si Koga no hubiera ido a socorrerla?.

Kikyo la miro curiosa, luego de separarse y sentarse en loa sofás de la sala tuvieron una larga charla, una que solo un par de hermanas de corazón podrían tener.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Se revolvió incómodo en las sabanas de su cama, aún no tenía noticias de Kagome, no se había levantado en toda la mañana, ya era el medio día y seguía en la cama, no quería levantarse, no sabiendo que ella ya no estaba, tenía ya incontables llamadas perdidas de la oficina, las ignoró todas, no tenía pensado ir, que patético se estaba volviendo.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió bruscamente, volteo la mirada por plena curiosidad y entonces la vio.

— Kagome— Su nombre salió de sus labios instintivamente.

— ¿Sesshomaru?— Lo vio algo sorprendida, ¿Ese era el hombre frío y serio con el que se casó?, pues no lo parecía, estaba aun con su pillama gris de seda arrgado, sentado en la cama luego de verla, con el cabello revuelto y unas notables ojeras, jamás lo había visto en un estado tan deplorable y sin en verdad notarlo, le preocupó.— ¿Estas bien? — Toda la firmeza y frialdad con la que había llegado se derrumbó en ese momento, ¿Ella había causado el que se encontrará así?.

— ¡Kagome!— Sus fuertes brazos rodeándola desesperadamente se lo confirmaron, ¿En qué momento había pasado de la cama a donde se encontraba?, sin duda su velocidad no había cambiado en nada. — No te vayas de nuevo, por favor— Todas sus defensas y deseos de pedirle el divorcio se esfumaron en un segundo, oír su voz quebrada y dolida era el golpe más fuerte que pudo recibir, incluso más fuerte que enterarse de su infidelidad.

— Se-Sesshomaru— Lo nombró aun sin salir de sus sorpresa.

Simplemente no pudo contenerse, las emociones lo golpearon como nunca antes y las cosas se le salieron de las manos, la apretó más fuerte a él mientras cálidas lágrimas saladas recorrían sus mejillas, el frío e inexpresivo Sesshomaru Taisho se encontraba aferrado a su mujer lloriqueando y negándose a soltarla, ¿Quién lo diría?. Una noche, con una noche le basto para darse cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, jamás sintió tanto miedo en su vida, el miedo inminente de perderla, de obtener su odio y desprecio, de perder su amor. Lloró en su hombro durante unos minutos, soltando bajos sollozos a causa de los leves espasmos, no recordaba la última vez que lloró tanto, y probablemente no lo recordaría.

— Quedate conmigo, Kagome— Susurró, sabía que si alzaba un poco la voz de lo que apenas susurraba esta se quebraría y aumentaría su llanto nuevamente, dejo un suave beso en el cuello de su dulce Kagome, no merecía el echo de que ella estuviera allí, sea por las razones que sean, pero no podía evitarlo, se habia dado cuenta de que la amaba demasiado, y si la dejaba ir sentía que su corazón dejaría de funcionar y moriría, se sentía tan patético, tan derrotado e infeliz, el orgullo del que tanto se llenaba el pecho ahora estaba por los suelos y ya no valía nada, ahora sabía lo que en verdad tenía valor para él, era Kagome quien valía, la única mujer que en verdad le sacaba una sonrisa y causaba que su corazón latiera. Ahora era que veía su error con Kagura, solo había sido un juego de un par de noches, uno que termino por destruirlo y arrebatarle lo que más apreciaba, ¿Tan imbécil había sido? ¿Cómo no lo Nito antes?.

— Soy.. Un idiota— Aceptó ese echoen voz alta, de nuevo le temblaban las manos, de nuevo tenía miedo, un miedo que lo consumía de forma arrasadora, en un momento ese miedo lo desesperó, lo que causo que se concentrara en el aroma de Kagome, solo en ella, pegó su nariz a su cuello y aspiró profundamente su aroma, ese aroma que tanto le encontraba. Las emociones que lo ahogaron se hacían presentes nuevamente; culpa, remordimiento, desesperación, tristeza, pasión y amor. Para él, tantas emociones al mismo tiempo era como un golpe duro en el estómago, repartió besos desesperados en el cuello de ella, y con eso el sentimiento de angustia disminuía y el de pasión y desesperación aumentaba. La aferró más fuerte a él de la cintura y de su nuca mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, un gemido de ahogó por su ya casi contenido llanto emano de su garganta, una sola noche sin ella y ya estaba en ese estado, jamás extraño tanto su calor como anoche.

En el momento de sorpresa y culpa se quedó en un transe interminable, hasta que las apasionadas caricias de Sesshomaru la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?, ella había venido aquí a terminar con él, a pedirle, no, a exigirle el divorcio y a desaparecerlo de su vida, no a sentir lastima y a dejarse llevar por sus caricias, era una completa tonta.

—Sesshomaru.. Sueltamente — Posó sus manos en sus hombros e intento apartarlo, más le fue imposible, él era más grande y fuerte que ella, y no parecía querer separarse de ella.

En un momento rápido fue arrastrada hacia la cama y recostada sobre la misma con el pesado cuerpo de Sesshomaru sobre ella.

— Kagome— El tembloroso gemido de él al colocarse entre sus piernas la congeló un mento, jamás vio a Sesshomaru de esta manera y jamás espero verlo así, era como si no fuera él. — Te amo, te amo tanto— Si antes estaba congelada ahora estaba absolutamente paralizada, acaso había oído bien o era una alucinación. — Te amo.. Te amo Kagome— Eso confirmó sus dudas, él ¿En verdad la amaba?, tanto tiempo esperó para que le dijera esas palabras, sin embargo las mismas le dejaron un sabor amargo en la boca, que se las dijera en estas circunstancias no las del todo creíbles.

Cierta humedad en su cuello llamó su atención, Sesshomaru lamía el mismo mientras dejaba caer lágrimas sobre él. Le dolía, le dolía en verdad verlo llorar, verlo tan destrozado y demacrado, no quería, ¡Simplemente no podía soportar que él estuviera así!, pues aún lo amaba, podría parecer una tonta pero era inevitable sentir lo que sentía, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto y quizás más de como siempre lo había amado. Llevo sus manos a la cabellera plateada de él y apretó fuertemente algunos de sus cabellos, atrayéndolo más hacía ella, acariciando los mismos con suavidad, no quería verlo llorar más.

— No.. Ya no llores— Dijo con voz suave, en cualquier momento ella también se pondría a llorar, por el sólo echo de que lo amaba demasiado y a pesar de haberla herido de esa forma, ella no quería lastimarlo, ella quería cuidarlo, abrazarlo, consolarlo y minarlo, porque aunque no quisiera y se negara a sentirlo lo sentia; lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo y no podía dejarlo así, no quería, ¡Solo le generaba dolor que él estuviera en ese estado.

—Por favor Kagome, no.. No me dejes, te lo suplicó — Su voz suplicante y quebrada solo generó que sus ojos se humedecieran.

— Cállate— Dijo con voz temblorosa, ahora ella también lloraba, era tan estúpida, había venido decidida a dejarlo y ahora ahí estaba; entre sus brazos llorando. — No quiero.. Oírte, ¡Ya basta!— Sus leves sollozos le partían el corazón, no, no era lástima, era el más profundo dolor, por verlo tan mal, no quería verlo así, ¡No quería oírlo así!.

— ¡Por favor!.. Mira como estoy Kagome.. Sé que no lo merezco.. Pero..— Dejó de hablar al ella apretarlo más contra sí misma, se sentía como un miserable gusano, y dolía, dolía tanto saber que no la merecía, que debía dejarla ir. — Pero te amo.. Te amo más que a nada y si te pierdo no podré soportarlo— Finalizó con su voz quebrada al alzar la mirada y verla a los ojos.

Si Kagome tenia el corazón partido antes, ahora estaba más que destrozado, ver sus hermosos ojos dorados rojos e inundados de lágrimas, llenos de dolor y suplica le hacían sentir una tristeza incomparable, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba y se iba de ese lugar? ¿Por qué en miedo a cruzar la puerta la invadía?.

— ¿Por qué, Sesshomaru?— Susurró al liberar más lágrimas mientras se veían a los ojos. — ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué me engañaste?!— Alzó la voz mientras su rostro era un mar de lágrimas.

— Por idiota— Contestó sin dudas. — Por creer que el mundo estaba a mis pies y que lo más valioso que tenía siempre estaría conmigo, porque por alguna razón amabas a un ser como yo, a alguien que le cuesta expresar sus emociones, alguien que no quiere amar a nadie por miedo a terminar como ahora estoy. Yo.. Nunca supe lo que en verdad era el amor y cariño, la verdadera felicidad hasta que te conocí, y ¿Sabes qué, Kagome?, jamás lo note, y me negaba a aceptar que también te amaba, pensaba que ese amor que me tenías no era más que un capricho como el de las tantas mujeres que conocí, pensé que te cansarias de mi muy pronto y te irías de mi vida, pero.. No fue así, tu.. Te quedaste siempre a mi lado y me demostraste que si existe el amor, y yo, me negaba a creer que también te amaba, estaba cegado por el orgullo y la inseguridad. Y aunque sé que no es excusa; me acosté con esa mujer porque quería borrar esos pensamientos, quería... Olvidar que te amaba, porque sabía que tu pronto dejarias de hacerlo y te irías, y yo.. No quería sentir esto que siento ahora, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque te amo Kagome— Confesó sus miedos, sus inseguridades confirmando así que su orgullo se había esfumado.

— No, no te creo.. No quiero creerte— Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, si le creía se arriesgaría a que la lastimará de nuevo, y no sabía si lo superaría esta vez.

— Creeme Kagome, jamás hablé con tanta verdad en mi vida— Dijo seriamente, no la dejaría dudar, y a pesar de que fuera un deseo egoísta, la quería solo para él, y no quería perderla, sabía que ella aún lo amaba y no iba a desaprovechar eso. Sin darle tiempo a nada tomó sus labios, esos labios dulces y suaves. Los acarició repentinamente con su lengua y los hizo suyos al profundizar el beso e inundar su boca con su lengua, llenándola con su pasión.

Dejó caer más lágrimas e intentó apartarlo nuevamente, más no pudo, simplemente no podía hacerlo, lo amaba, más que a nada en ese momento y entonces lo olvido todo. Olvidó su infidelidad, olvidó las fotos, olvidó su enojo, olvido a Koga y olvidó el deseo de separarse de él, cerró sus ojos dejando que dos calientes lágrimas bajaran por los mismos y le correspondió con la misma intensidad, llenándose ambos del amor del otro y tratando de borrar el peor momento.

Enroscó sus largas piernas en las caderas de él, pegando por completo sus cuerpos, el peli-plata no desaprovechó eso y apretó con fuerza la erección que ya presentaba en la intimidad de su mujer, ahogando un gemido en los labios de ella. Sin poder contenerse comenzó a frotarse contra ella, sintiendo de esa forma la humedad del sexo de su esposa contra su duro miembro, jamás la dejaría ir de nuevo, no sabiendo que ella lo amaba y él ya había reconocido que sentía lo mismo. Dio una fuerte embestida sobre la ropa y ambos soltaron un gemido ahogado por los labios del otro.

Dejo sus labios libres por la escasez de aire y repartió besos de su mejilla hasta su cuello, el cual mordió posesivamente, comenzó aembestirla aún sobre la ropa mientras con una mano apretaba uno de sus grandes senos, con na otra subía su pierna para que le diera más libertad de embestirla y rozar más sus sexos.

— Ah.. Sesshomaru, m-más— Sonrió, ella era tan tierna y sensual al mismo tiempo, liberó su seno solo para comenzar a desabotonar su delgada camisa y pasar a quitársela, dejándola caer aun lado de la cama, su sostén acompañó a la misma luego de unos instantes, bajó de su cuello hasta sus senos mientras seguía embustiendola y se llevo uno de sus enfurecidos pezones a los labios mientras apretaba el otro entre sus dedos. Rodeó el suave botón rojo con su lengua para pasar a morderlo levemente. Apretó con algo de fuerza su otro seno al sentirla mover sus caderas también, siguiéndole el ritmo.

— Agh, Kagome.. — Gimió complacido por sus movimientos, pero quería más. Se alzó un poco solo para quitarse la camisa de su pillama y sentir más piel de ella. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa al ella deslizar una de sus manos por su pecho, abdomen y luego colarse entre sus pantalones, para tomar su duro miembro entres su suave mano y apretarlo de manera algo brusca, un gruñido escapo de sus labios, no recordaba la última vez que ella fue tan osada, aún así le encantaba, ella comenzó a hacer suaves movimientos con su mano y subió hasta la punta, acariciando con el pulgar la misma, logrando que otro gemido de placer se le escapara, su mano siguió estimulandolo mientras el gemía y lo disfrutaba, pero no seguiría así, además si ella continuaba no podría contenerse y se dejaría ir en su mano.

Tomó la mano de ella y la apartó de su miembro, le negó con una sonrisa.

— Aguarda mi niña traviesa, se paciente— Besó su mano que momentos antes se encontraba acariciandolo, y la dejó reposar en su pecho mientras el guiaba ambas manos a la falda que el día anterior ella portaba y ahora también, bajo el cierre de la misma y tomo esta junto con sus bragas, bajando ambas de una sola vez y deslizandolas por sus piernas, hasta que estas al fin alcanzaron el suelo, primero miró atentamente el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, seguía siendo tan y hasta más hermoso que cuando lo vio en todo su esplendor por primera vez, amplió su sonrisa y llevó una de sus manos a su intimidad, acariciando la misma y sintiendo su suave y sensible piel, apretó dos de sus dedos en su entrada mientras su pulgar presionaba su clítoris, oyendo de inmediato el agudo gemido de ella, tomó su cadera con una de sus manos mientras con la otra seguía acariciando su parte más privada, oyendo sus suspiros y gemidos con placer, ella no podía negar que le pertenecía, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos y su corazón latía desbocado, llamándolo y pidiendo solo su presencia, solo a él.

Ella humedeció su mano con sus fluidos íntimos, gimiendo a causa de sus caricias, complaciéndolo al oírla gemir su nombre con deseo y pasión, hundió sus dedos profundamente en su interior, oyendo el gemido que ella soltó por el brusco y repentino acto, sonrió aún más si es posible, conocía tan bien su cuerpo y lo que generaba en él, le encantaba. Los fluidos íntimos de ella aumentaron al igual que el movimiento de sus dedos.

— ¡Ah!, Sesshomaru.. Espera— Oyó su vana súplica al sentirla cerca del orgasmo, más ignoró su suplica y aumentó la intensidad de sus caricias, mientras su mujer aumentaba sus gemidos.

Pronto la sintió correrse en su mano, bañando la misma con sus fluidos. Mientras ella recuperaba la respiración él retiró sus dedos de su sensible intimidad y se los llevo a los labios, probando su sabor.

Kagome lomiro embelesada, él era en verdad tan sensual y atrevido, era imposible no suspirar por él.

Llevó su ya insoportable erección hacia la intimidad de ella, frotando la punta con sus labios vaginales y soltando ambos un gemido. Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente y de esa forma el comenzó a penetrarla, lentamente mientras no dejaban de versé, gimió al estar tan dentro, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse e introdujo toda la dura longitud de su miembro en el interior de ella, soltanto ambos un sonoro gemido, ella estaba tan apretada, alzó una de sus piernas y se la subió al hombro para poder sentirse más profundo en su interior, gimiendo ambos al unísono nuevamente, salió de ella casi por completo solo para volver a entrar con una fuerte embestida, el siempre había sido muy grande, y con ella hasta ahora era un pequeño problema, más eso no les impedía disfrutar de las noches incontables de placer que vivían.

Comenzó a embestirla de forma lenta pero profunda, disfrutando de cada roze y gemido, sus cuerpos comenzaban a cubrirse con una leve capa de sudor mientras se repartían placer, placer que se sentía en el aire tan intenso y profundo como su amor.

— ¡Ah, Sesshomaru!.. ¡Más.. Fuerte! — Pidió ella entrecortadamente mientras hundía sus uñas en la sudorosa espalda de su amado.

Este rió un poco y la complació, penetrándola más fuerte y profundamente, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas. Bajó la pierna que tenía en su hombro y subió la otra, obligándola a enredarlas en sus caderas miemtras seguía empujándose salvajemente contra ella.

—Dilo Kagome.. Di que me amas— Ordenó con voz firme a pesar de lo acelerado que corría su corazón, empujando más profundamente en ella.

—¡Aah!.. T-Te amo, Sesshomaru — Lo complació sin quejas, pues no era más que la pura verdad.

— Ah, dolo de nuevo— Pidió mientras sus embestidas se volvían más salvajes y descontroladas.

— ¡Te amo, Sesshomaru!—Repitió más fuertemente y apretó los dientes para no soltar más gemidos del puro placer que estaban sintiendo.

— Mm, también te amo— Dijo con dulzura y cariño, pero sin cambiar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Ambos gimieron con fuerza al sentir el final cerca y se aferraron mas al cuerpo del otro, sintiendo más inminente el momento de la liberación.

Las embestidas aumentaron mientras el interior de la chica comenzaba a contraerse apretando con más fuerza el miembro de su esposo, quien disfrutó gustoso de aquella placentera tortura. Unas fuertes estocadas más y la joven se corrió nuevamente, dejando escurrir sus fluidos entre sus piernas, luego de eso Sesshomaru aumentó más sus embestidas, siendo fuertemente apretado por las paredes vaginales de Kagome, sin poderse contener más explotó en su interior, dejando libre su cálido semen en su interior, llenándola por completo y mezclando ambos fluidos que escurrían entre las piernas de la fémina.

Cayó rendido sobre ella, apoyándose en sus suaves senos mientras tomaba uno con su mano, acariciandolo suavemente.

— Te amo — Susurró la voz masculina tiernamente.

— Y yo a ti— Aunque estuviera agitada y agotada logro responderle, mientras sus piernas resbalaban por los costados de sus caderas y caían sin fuerzas a los lados, ese era un día de pensamientos lastimeros y corazones rotos, lágrimas de dolor y pasión, pero sobre todo; palabras de amor y consuelo además de un acto de amor y perdón, dignó de un par de amantes que se aman con intensidad de una tormenta...

* * *

No me odien, amenm.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y a las personas que siguen este fics, también muchas gracias a quienes pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos, me dan ánimos para continuar.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, diganme como estuvo el lemon ;), ¡Sayonara y nos leemos pronto!, besos..

 **KW.**


	7. ¡Día de celebración!

Hola, lamento no haber publicado antes, pero la verdad estuve ocupada con mis otros fics, estoy mal y lo sé. Pero haré todo lo posible para mejorar, aquí les dejo el cap, espero pronto poder hacer el siguiente, nos leemos abajo..

* * *

•

•

•

Suspiró preocupado mirando el televisor frente a él, había decidido no ir al trabajo hoy, que sus empleados se encargaran, el gerente administrativo no moriría por un día que no fuera. Dejo el control remoto sobre su pecho y alzó la mirada al techo, estaba recostado completamente en el sofá de la sala, pensativo, recordando los recientes sucesos con su pelinegra.

— Aaah, ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, Kagome? — Susurró a la nada mientras sus claros ojos observaban el blanco techo sobre sí. Ella se había ido esta mañana, sonrió tontamente, se habían divertido tanto al jugar como dos críos cuando en verdad eran dos adultos 'responsables', había sido maravilloso, no recordaba cuando fue que se divirtió tanto, probablemente hace mucho.

El teléfono del departamento comenzó sonar, anunciando la llamada entrante, soltó un bufido, no quería hablar con nadie ahora.

— "¿Y si es Kagome?" — De forma automática se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó el teléfono junto al refrigerador y contestó. — ¿Diga? — Esperó impaciente la voz de Kagome.

— Hola Koga, soy yo — Oyó una voz masculina, soltó un leve bufido, no era quien esperaba.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres, InuYasha? — su voz sonaba fastidiada.

— ¿Qué te pasa rabioso? ¿No te agrada oírme? — La voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba divertida.

— ¡Ya cállate y dime que quieres! — Se irritó, hoy no estaba de humor para sus idioteces.

— Ya, ya, pero carácter rabiocito —Siguió con la burla. — Bueno, me enteré de que estas de nuevo en Tokyo y conseguí tu número, ¿Qué tal todo?, ha pasado mucho tiempo — Su voz parecía nostálgica.

— ¿Mmh? ¿Se puede saber cuando fue que maduraste? — Ahora fue él quien se burló.

—¿Madurar? ¡Eso es para frutas tarugo! — El moreno casi se echa a reír por eso, seguía siendo un estúpido.

— Jajaja, eres un imbécil. Me sorprende que me llames luego de lo que paso — Recordó con cierta tristeza.

—¡Khé!, olvida eso idiota, esta en el pasado — Se oyó un suspiro. — Yo también estaré en la ciudad, mañana, y como los demás están ahí creí que podríamos reunirnos, ¿Qué dices?, como en los viejos tiempos —.

— Ja, suena bien — Sonrió. — Pero dime, ¿Qué ha sido tu vida Bestia? — Siempre se preguntó que había sido de él.

— Pues seguí la vida — Respondió de forma desinteresada. — Me case hace dos años y mi esposa esta embarazada — Podría jurar que estaba sonriendo.

— ¡¿Casado?! ¡¿Embarazada?!, ¡Vaya bestia!, ¿Quién lo diría?, sinceramente no te imagino cambiando pañales jajajaja — Río sonoramente al imaginarlo, oyó un gruñido del otro lado. — Jaja, pero ya en serio, ¿Y ya sabes qué será? — Miró hacia algún punto fijo en la cocina, prestándole atención.

— Sí, tiene seis meses de gestación, es una niña — Alzó levemente la voz con alegría.

— Vaya, felicidades, y suerte, porque en unos años cuando debas ahuyentar a sus pretendientes ya te quiero ver, jajaja — Simplemente, quería fastidiarlo.

— ¡Cállate maldito lobo rabioso! — Y al parecer lo consiguió. — Aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso — Soltó fastidiado. — ¿Y qué fue de ti? ¿Encontraste a alguien? —.

— ¿Para qué preguntas tonterías? — Oyó perfectamente un suspiro a través del auricular.

— Deberías olvidarla, ella no es para ti —.

—¿Ahora me darás un sermón? — No quería oír estupideces. — Además, ¿Quién sabe?, las cosas podrían cambiar — Sonrió algo arrogante.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Me perdí de algo importante? — Su curiosidad era notable.

—Lo siento bestia, deberás averiguarlo por tu cuenta — Alejó su voz del auricular.

— ¡Maldito lobo no te atrevas a colgarme! — Oyó antes de colgar la llamada, sonrió, hablar con ese cabeza hueca le traía muchos recuerdos. Regresó al sofá donde antes se encontraba reposando y volvió a recostarse en él, cerro los ojos y sin poder evitarlo recordó como era su vida antes, hace ocho años, cuando paso los momentos más felices de su vida junto a esa alegre azabache y el singular grupo de amigos que eran, sonrió, era imposible olvidarlos a pesar de los largos años que pasaron. Un año entero de diversión y emoción, cuando en verdad fue feliz, para luego todo derrumbarse con unas simples palabras… En verdad lo amo, ¡Más que a nada!... Recordó esas malditas palabras, y el sonido de su corazón partiéndose las acompañaron, dolía tan solo con recordarlo.

— "Eso no importa ahora" — Se recordó con los ánimos levantados. — "No importa que haya pasado antes, fue hace mucho. Ahora… Kagome será feliz.. Conmigo" — Pensó ampliando su sonrisa, que sus sentimientos por ella jamás desaparecieran debía ser una señal, y el hecho de que llegara de nuevo a la vida de la azabache justo en estos momentos tan turbulentos de su vida no podía ser coincidencia. Ella estaba destinada para él, Estaba seguro, Sesshomaru solo sería un mal recuerdo dentro de un tiempo, después de todo.. La vida seguía.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sonrió contenta y nerviosa al entrar a su casa y correr a su habitación como una niña alegre. Desde que salió del hospital no había soltado ni una palabra, era imposible con tal emoción. Entro a la habitación que compartía con su amado esposo y dejo caer su bolso al suelo mientras su rostro seguía iluminado con una enorme felicidad, y sin más; Explotó..

— ¡Voy a ser mamá! ¡Jajajaja! — Abrazó fuertemente el sobre con los resultados de tan hermosa noticia a su pecho mientras daba saltitos por todos lados, era la mejor noticia que pudieran darle. Luego de que Kagome se marchara decidió ir con su médico ya que hace días tenia algunos malestares, no le dijo nada a su amiga porque no quería preocuparla, ya suficientes problemas tenía, y ahora con esta noticia inesperada no podía ser más feliz. — ¡No puedo creerlo! — Gritó nuevamente mientras dejaba de saltar y suspiraba, de pronto la puerta se abrió y volteó sonriente a ver a aquella persona.

— ¡Señorita Kikyo!, ¿Se encuentra bien? — Una muchacha pelirroja entraba algo preocupada, miró curiosa a la radiante azabache.

— ¡Oh Ayame!, ¡Más que bien! ¡Voy a ser madre! — Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó rápidamente a la muchacha del servició y la abrazó fuertemente.

— Oh.. — Se quedó desconcertada recibiendo su abrazo, jamás la había visto en esta faceta. — Fe-Felicidades — Reaccionó al fin, era una hermosa noticia. — El señor Naraku estará muy feliz — Dijo más animada mente al separarse de ella, estaba muy feliz ahora por su jefa.

— Ah, si. ¡No puedo esperar para decírselo! — Le dio la espalda a la chica y miro con brillantes ojos en un punto indefinido de su habitación.

— Ah, entonces prepare las palabras señorita, porque él llegara temprano hoy, ¿Recuerda? — Miró enternecida a esa mujer tan seria ahora estar tan feliz como una niña en su cumpleaños.

— ¡Si es verdad! ¡Aah, comenzaré a idear algo para decírselo! — Dejo con delicadeza el sobre en la cama y corrió hacia el baño.

— ¡Señorita tenga más cuidado! ¡Ahora cuida por dos! — Corrió tras ella para cuidarla, vaya, ¡Hoy era día de celebración!.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Abrazó con fuerza la cintura femenina, pegando la espalda de ella a su pecho por completo. Se acercó al hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y permaneció ahí aspirando su suave aroma, su respiración tranquila y su rostro apacible indicaban que dormía, sonrió, había regresado él.

— "Lo siento Kagome, no volveré a hacer algo estúpido que te separe de mi" — Pensó con culpa, apretando más su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, pasando su lengua por su delicado cuello. No sabía que pasaría cuando ella despertara, pero él estaba dispuesto cambiar por ella, la confusión sobre sus sentimientos estaba resuelta y ahora su mayor prioridad seria ella y que su amor por él siguiera intacto.

—¿Qué seria de mi si te perdiera? — Susurró suavemente, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y seguir descansando a su lado, la noche anterior no había dormido nada y ahora que ella estaba ahí a su lado el sueño había caído sobre él bruscamente, solo dormiría un poco más junto a ella.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Condujo de manera calmada hacia su hogar, hoy el trafico no fue un infierno y pudo llegar más rápido casa. Cruzo los portones de su hogar y se dirigió directo al estacionamiento. Al bajar e ir al interior de su casa por la puerta principal. Miró la hora, eran las ocho de la noche y un par de minutos. Entró todo parecía normal.

— "Mmm, que raro, le dije a Kikyo que hoy llegaría temprano" — Pensó algo desconcertado, pues siempre que volvía temprano a casa del trabajo su esposa estaba ahí, recibiéndolo alegremente para hacer algo juntos.

La chica del servicio, Ayame creía que se llamaba, bajaba las escaleras que daban a la entrada donde ahora se encontraba, al verlo sonrió ampliamente, le pareció raro, ya que no mantenía un trato muy amistoso con ella, solo lo común entre empleada y empleador. Ignoró eso y decidió indagar sobre su mujer al la muchacha pararse frente él y saludarlo formalmente.

— ¿En donde se encuentran mi esposa, señorita Ayame? — Preguntó seriamente, ella era distraída, quizás olvido que hoy vendría antes.

— Oh, la señorita Kikyo no se siente bien, señor, esta en su cuarto descansando — Explicó sontiente.

— Llama a al doctor Byakuya, dile que venga — Dijo seriamente para apresurarse a subir las escaleras.

— Pero.. — Iba a replicar pero su jefe ya no estaba ahí, vaya que era exagerado. — "Solo le dije que se sentía mal, uuy, ¿Cómo tomará entonces aquella noticia?" — Pensó divertida. — Mejor si llamó al médico — Soltó una risita y fue a cumplir su labor.

Subió más rápido de lo común las escaleras. Su esposa era muy delicada, a pesar de que ella no lo admitiera, solía enfermarse con frecuencia, sobre todo ahora en invierno, por eso ya tenía un doctor privado para ella, eligió uno de confianza como lo era Byakuya. Dejó sus pensamientos y entró a su habitación, viendo directamente hacía la cama, y ahí estaba, se veía aquel bulto entre las sabanas y pieles de la cama, cubierta hasta la cabeza, suspiró, quizás le hizo mal el frío al salir de casa.

Se acercó ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama, posó su mano en la espalda de ella al notarla recostada boca abajo, y comenzó a acariciar suavemente en ese lugar, no le gustaba que estuviera enferma, odiaba que se sintiera mal, física emocionalmente, pero él no podía hacer más que apoyarla y estar siempre a su lado.

— Mmmh — La oyó comenzar a reaccionar y moverse levemente. — ¿Naraku? — Susurró su suave voz, la vio levantarse un poco y voltear a verlo, sentándose en la cama y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa y un rostro sonrojado. — Hola, que bueno que ya llegaste —.

Él tomo su mano y se acercó más a ella, besando su frente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — La miró preocupado.

— Jaja, estoy bien, solo fue un malestar — Siguió mirándola preocupado, a veces era muy orgullosa y decía eso para que no se preocupara.

— Ya mande Ayame por el doctor, llegará pronto — Informó al acariciar su mano.

— No, no hace falta. Estoy bien — Lo miró tratando de convencerlo, más su mirada seria la hizo suspirar en resignación, él era así.

— Si hace falta, ya, descansa, yo prepararé la cena hoy — Le guiño un ojo, le gustaba hacer algo especial por ella cuando enfermaba o tenía un malestar, cocinando en este caso, se levantó dispuesto a cumplir con ello pero su esposa lo detuvo al sujetar más fuerte su mano.

— Espera.. — La vio confuso y se sentó nuevamente, esperando a ella continuara. — Bueno.. Hoy íbamos a hacer algo juntos, y como no puedo quiero darte un regaló — Dijo sonrojada, suspiró, se veía muy tierna así.

— Bien, ¿Qué es? — La miró tiernamente, sabía que no era necesario un regalo, pero jamás se negaría a algo que proviniera de ella, además ella no lo permitiría negarse, era tan tiernamente terca.

Ella asintió y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche junto a ella, de ahí saco una bolsa de regalo roja brillante y con un moño del mismo color, ella lo extendió a él nerviosamente, demasiado a su parecer. Sonrió ante el detalle, tomó el regalo y lo abrió, sacando de él algo que no entendió al instante, eran unos zapatitos de lana blanca, muy pequeños y lindos, obviamente para un bebé, levantó la mirada de los zapatitos a ella desconcertado, para verla con una sonrisa nerviosa y jugueteando con sus dedos.

— Kikyo, ¿Qué..? — Vio mejor su mirada y abrió grandemente sus ojos, para bajar nuevamente la mirada a los zapatitos, él no conocía a nadie con un bebé como para darles aquello, y obvió no se los dio como adorno, entonces.. Ella. Levantó la mirada sorprendida e interrogante hacia su esposa, esperando alguna respuesta, la cual recibió al instante.

— Naraku, estoy embarazada —Susurró con su mirada brillante el se quedo en una especie de trance.

¿En verdad había oído bien? ¿Embarazada?.. ¡¿Un bebé?!, su corazón latió fuertemente ante la idea.. ¡Iba a ser padre!.

— Ki-Kikyo.. ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! — El feliz asentimiento de parte de ella se lo confirmaban. — Oh, kami, ¡No puedo creerlo!.. ¡Voy.. Voy a ser padre! — Se levantó emocionada mente de a cama. — No puedo creerlo.. Yo.. Yo.. — Y al no poder controlar tantas emociones y recibir de pronto la noticia; se desmayó..

— ¡Ah, Naraku! — Se levantó pronto de la cama a socorrerlo al verlo caer así, no sabía que seria así. — Ups, cierto, eres algo sensible con tus emociones jajaja — Recordó divertida al levantarlo un poco y colocar su cabeza en sus piernas, ¡Que lastima que Kagome no había estado ahí para ver eso!, de seguro ahora estaría doblándose de la risa, suspiró y miro el rostro de su esposo. — Al menos servirá de algo el doctor, jajajaja — Ya se burlaría de él cuando despertara. Vaya, debió grabarlo, río un poco más; ¡Hoy era día de celebración!..

* * *

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Tienen alguna idea para renovar la inspiración?, si la tienen por favor diganmela, así podre actualizar mis fics que están bien abandonados u.u.. Bien, me retiro, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nuevamente lamento la tardanza.. Sayonara y nos leemos pronto, besos..

 **KW**


End file.
